Toi, Moi et tout ce qui est éternel
by MlleBubble
Summary: Le monde est fait d'opportunités faites pour être saisies et de choix douloureux à faire. C'est une éternelle boucle en forme de huit où tout se répète et reprend forme. L'amour est un sentiment qui n'échappe pas à la règle...Phoenix X Iris
1. Chapter 1

**Toi, moi et ce qui est éternel**

**Ceci est la première partie d'une fic consacrée au couple de Phoenix et Iris. Je le trouve magnifique et j'adore pouvoir approfondir autant les pensées d'Iris. **

**Quoiqu'en pensent certains, c'est un personnage plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît. Tiraillée entre l'amour pour sa soeur jumelle, qui est un lien très fort, elle tombe amoureuse malgré elle d'un parfait inconnu, maladroit et adorable, qui a entre ses mains le sort de sa jumelle. **

**Elle est donc passée par des épreuves très dures et est pour moi un personnage rêvé. Encore faut-il pouvoir explorer ses multiples facettes. Ceci est la première partie de mon os. **

**J'espère que vous l'apprécierez (même si il y a peu de lecteurs, XD)**

**Kimmy**

_Résumé : Le monde est fait d'opportunités faites pour être saisies et choix douloureux à faire. C'est une éternel boucle en forme de huit où tout se répète et reprend forme. L'amour est un sentiment qui n'échappe pas à la règle..._

Par amour, elle avait tout sacrifié. Sa famille, pour commencer. Elle avait accepté sans broncher l'indifférence de ses parents, sans même se rebeller.

Bien plus tard, elle avait réalisé que c'était elle qui avait eu de la chance, et non Dahlia. Iris avait eu une vie, par bien des aspects, morne, loin de toute civilisation, cloitrée dans un temple sur un haute montagne, tandis que Dahlia vivait un quotidien trépidant et luxueux avec son père, sa belle-mère et sa demi-soeur.

Mais avait-elle seulement reçu une once d'amour ? De Valérie peut-être, mais l'écart d'âge était peut-être un peu important ainsi que l'incompréhension et Iris aimait à penser que cette raison aidait à « excuser » à Dahlia le meurtre de sa propre demi-soeur.

Quant à sa belle-mère, Iris ne la connaissait pas du tout et s'abstenait donc d'en juger. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que cet homme, que Dahlia avait haïe au point de le trahir en lui volant un gage de sa fortune, leur père, n'avait été qu'un homme sec et incapable de sentiments. Il savait seulement tromper son monde pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Oui, dans un sens, Iris avait eu infiniment plus de chance que Dahlia. L'amour de Sœur Bikini, qui l'avait élevée, avait été inconditionnel.

Ensuite, Iris avait déchiré et lacérer son intégrité de part en part pour sa soeur.. Elle n'avait plus pu dormir sur ses deux oreilles après cette sordide affaire de vol de bijou. Elle n'avait jamais oublié la fin funeste du petit ami de Dahlia.

Ainsi, elle avait également perdu la tranquillité d'esprit d'une jeune fille de quatorze ans, acquérant une maturité précoce et douloureuse face à la réalité.

La cruauté du monde l'avait giflée, laissant une marque rouge sur son visage et son cœur. Toute la laideur de l'âme lui était apparue brusquement en la personne de sa propre soeur jumelle et elle n'avait pût empêcher le frisson d'effroi qui l'avait parcourue à cet instant précis.

Malgré tout, prostrée dans le Temple Hazakura, elle avait pût peu à peu retrouver un peu de sa candeur naturelle. Sa naïveté demeurait intacte, preuve que si ces actes l'avait touchée, son désir de garder son âme intacte et saine la sauvait de la déchéance.

La survie de sa soeur y était peut-être pour quelque chose. Car Iris avait été immensément soulagée d'apprendre que Dahlia, déclarée morte, était en vie. Elle savait que la rouquine ne souciait pas d'elle mais n'osait pas s'en méfier. Elle était sa soeur de sang et ce fait comptait plus que n'importe quel lien au monde. Rien ne lui semblait plus pur et éternel que cet amour fraternel, cette compassion qu'elle ressentait et qui la poussait à désirer voir sa soeur revenir sur le droit chemin.

Elle ne songeait pas un instant, qu'un jour, Dahlia puisse lui faire du mal sciemment. Non, mais elle était consciente que si elle le faisait un jour, la rouquine considèrerait cela comme un mal nécessaire.

Aussi, lorsque Dahlia fut mêlée à nouveau à l'affaire du vol et eut tuer sa demi-soeur, Iris espérait de toutes ses forces que sa soeur échapperait à la justice. Pas seulement pour ne pas subir la peine infligée dans cette affaire, mais aussi pour qu'Iris ait une chance de la convaincre de se repentir.

Mais quand le meurtre de l'ancien petit ami de Dahlia et la tentative d'assassinat contre Diego Armando, Iris prit réellement peur. Avec trois meurtres et un vol à son actif, Iris prenait de plus en plus conscience que sa jumelle devenait extrêmement dangereusement et que commettre un quatrième meurtre ne la dérangerait aucunement.

Et lorsque Dahlia lui confia son intention de tuer à nouveau, Iris ne pût s'empêcher de protesta avec ferveur. Dahlia s'était assez sali les mains. De plus, la police la surveillait de près et, cette fois-ci, il serait plutôt difficile d'échapper à sa vigilance. Dahlia se plia à contre-cœur à ce dernier argument sans failles. Et eut une idée. Iris allait se faire passer pour la rouquine auprès de cet imbécile à qui elle lui avait confié le collier contenant le poison.

Iris ne trouva rien à redire. Une teinture rousse, à défaut d'une perruque car les deux jeunes femmes pensèrent qu'elle pouvait facilement être enlevée, et les habits adéquats et Iris était fin prête. Elle promit de récupéré au plus vite le collier et de trouver un prétexte adéquate.

Le premier rendez-vous avait lieu au cinéma. Iris devait retrouver le jeune homme devant le guichet. Elle arriva quelques minutes en retard et donc n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps. Aussitôt un grand jeune homme s'avança vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Iris angoissait un peu. Elle ne savait pas du tout quoi lui dire. Si sa sœur était douée pour avoir une vie sociale, pas elle. Iris était plus réservée, plus timide que Dahlia.

Mais, à sa grande surprise, la brune n'eut aucun à trouver quoi dire au jeune homme, Phoenix. Ce dernier, après un temps d'hésitation, l'embrassa sur le front. Aussitôt, Iris le trouva tout à fait charmant :

« Salut, dit-il, tu...Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à venir ici ? »

Iris se rappela ce que sa sœur lui avait dit. Dahlia avait dit à Phoenix que le cinéma était un peu loin de son appartement d'étudiante mais avait refusé la proposition de Phoenix de passer la chercher et lui avait dit qu'elle se débrouillerait pour qu'un ami la dépose :

« Oh ! Euh, non, ça a été. Finalement, j'ai pris le bus, précisa Iris.

- Ah, tant mieux. Quand je ne t'ai pas vu arriver, j'ai eu un peu peur que tu n'aie pas trouver de moyen pour venir ici à part à pied, avoua Phoenix.

- Oui... »

Iris était gênée et il lui semblait que Phoenix n'en menait pas large. Le jeune homme coupa court en lui proposant de rentrer out de suite dans la salle puisqu'il avait déjà pris les billets d'entrée.

Au final, le rendez-vous se déroula on ne peut mieux. Phoenix avait choisit un film comique et Iris ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à chaque plaisanterie tandis que Phoenix riait franchement. La jeune femme se surprit à s'amuser réellement et à se détendre, même quand Phoenix posa sa main sur la sienne.

Quand quelques heures plus tard, Iris rentra chez Dahlia, elle avait passé une excellente soirée et avait complètement oublier de demander le collier à Phoenix. Ce denier lui avait d'ailleurs dit qu'il l'avait laissé chez lui pour la soirée.

Le maillon liant la chaîne dorée au pendentif menaçait de casser et il comptait le réparer à l'aide d'une pince spéciale, come lui avait expliquer une amie étudiante en art, comme lui, fan de breloques et autres perles que l'on pouvait associer pour former de superbes parures à la mode. Elle lui avait même prêter la dite-pince et un petit catalogue explicatif.

Phoenix avait alors plaisanté. Heureusement qu'il était en arts, il était donc assez habile de ses mains et ne laisserait personne réparer l'objet si ce n'était pas absolument nécessaire.

Iris s'était débarrassée de son ombrelle sur la table, veillant à ce qu'il ne tombe pas par terre, et observa l'appartement. C'était un lieu comme tant d'autres loués aux étudiants.

Petit, il était pourtant ce que certains élèves appelaient le must. Il était ainsi un peu plus spacieux, toutes les pièces, à part la cuisine qui était ouverte sur le salon, avaient des cloisons fermées et rien n'était entassé, chaque objet ayant sa place. Merci à l'argent de Père, pensa sombrement Iris :

« Alors, tu l'as ? »

Iris sursauta. Dahlia, vêtue d'un peignoir de bain blanc, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la orte de la salle de bain. Ses cheveux mouillés gouttait sur le carrelage :

« Hum, non, je ne l'ai pas. Mais, il ne l'avait pas apporté, expliqua précipitamment Iris.

- Il ne l'avait pas sur lui ?

- Non, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, un maillon de la chaîne...

- Viens au fait, s'impatienta Dahlia.

- ... allait casser alors il l'a laissée chez lui pour la réparer plus tard, continua Iris.

- Et ensuite ? »

Dahlia se laissa tomber sur le sofa crème et e mit à jouer distraitement avec ses longs cheveux :

« Ensuite, quoi ? demanda Iris, perplexe.

- Il est aussi niais et stupide que je le pensais ? S'amusa Dahlia. »

Iris grimaça. Phoenix n'était pas niais. En fait, elle trouvait à cet instant ce mot encore plus laid qu'à l'ordinaire. Trop laid pour qualifier à lui tout seul la personnalité de Phoenix. Il n'était pas niais. Il était adorable et gentil. Il l'avait tout de suite mise à l'aise. Un peu naïf aussi. Toujours est-il qu'à cet instant même, elle détestait cet adjectif « niais » :

« Je ne dirais pas ça... murmura Iris avec réticence.

- Alors tu dirais quoi, toi ? Imbécile et bête ? Ironisa Dahlia. Ca peut marcher aussi. »

Iris baissa les yeux. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Dahlia rabaissait Phoenix alors qu'elle ne l'avait qu'une seule fois. Cette constatation la choqua ainsi qu'une autre. Elle n'avait passé qu'une soirée avec Phoenix et elle le défendait ?

Cela lui parut plutôt saugrenu mais elle mis ça sur le compte de l'excellente soirée qu'elle venait de passer en sa compagnie et de sa désapprobation vis à vis du comportement cynique de Dahlia.

Le lendemain, Phoenix et Iris se virent à nouveau. Et le surlendemain. Et très souvent par la suite. Normal, pour un couple. Pas si normal que ça quand Dahlia elle-même n'était pas au courant de ses fameux rendez-vous. Iris voyait Phoenix beaucoup plus que nécessaire. Heureusement, elle s'assurait toujours que Dahlia ne soit pas dans les parages pour que Phoenix ne découvre pas la supercherie.

Soeur Bikini taquinait Iris à ce propos. Ses fréquentes sorties avaient mis la puce à l'oreille à la none qui laissait souvent sous-entendre qu'un garçon se cachait là-dessous. Iris rougissait alors à vue d'œil mais préférait ne rien répondre ou détourner la conversation.

Bizarrement, Soeur Bikini n'avait rien trouver à redire à sa teinture. Elle la trouvait au contraire très jolie même si, elle devait l'avouer, elle préférait les long cheveux noirs de sa protégée.

Souvent, Phoenix la conduisait à travers la ville et même en dehors, dans d'autres métropoles. Un jour, alors que le printemps était plus chaud qu'à l'ordinaire si bien que l'on aurait pu se croire en été, il l'emmena dans une vile balnéaire.

Ils avaient été marché sur la plage et s'étaient arrêter sur la terrasse d'un café où on leur avait servi deux glaces et deux boissons fraîches. Gardant les boissons au frais dans le sac-à-dos/glacière de Phoenix, ils avaient mangé leur glace tout en déambulant le long de la promenade déserte, s'arrêtant de temps en temps devant les vitrines des magasins de souvenirs ou autre.

Iris adorait ces sorties. Et Phoenix était toujours jovial et charmant. Il lui racontait souvent son désir de devenir avocat et comptait bien obtenir son diplôme d'arts en même temps. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il travaille beaucoup et il lui confiait parfois que ce n'était pas facile tous les jours de jongler entre ses études et son boulot.

Dans ces moments-là, Iris était dans une impasse. Comment lui raconter ses études en littérature quand c'était Dahlia qui y assistait ? Lors, comme avec Sœur Bikini, elle détournait la conversation. A son grand soulagement, Phoenix ne se rendait compte de rien. Il était amoureux de « Dollie ». Cela se voyait quand il lui adressait la parole et lui demandait si elle allait bien, si elle n'avait besoin de rien, etc.

Enfin, un soir, la nuit étant tombée, Phoenix voulut la raccompagner jusqu'à chez Dahlia. Iris hésita. Dahlia devait être chez elle à cet heure et n'était pas au courant que Phoenix et elle se voyait aujourd'hui. Malgré tout, ne trouvant pas d'excuse valable, elle accepta.

Sur le chemin, comme à son habitude, Phoenix et elle se tenait la main. En cours de route, ils croisèrent un ami de Phoenix et s'arrêtèrent pour lui parler quelques instants. Ce jeune homme était dans la même classe et ils se mirent à bavasser gaiement :

« Alors, tu as pris quel sujet ?

- Celui au pastel...

- Oh, c'est vrai ? Moi, j'ai préféré l'ordi. Je pense que je vais faire un décor en 3D.

- Ça devrait être génial ! »

L'homme se tourna ensuite vers Iris et marqua une pose sur sa main liée à celle de Phoenix :

« Oh ! Mais tu ne m'avais rien dit, cachotier, va, rit le camarade de Phoenix que ce dernier avait présenté comme s'appelant Tom. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas autant insisté pour te présenter ma cousine !

- Oh, euh, oui... »

Phoenix semblait soudain gêné. Quant à Iris, elle était interloquée. Phoenix n'avait tout de même pas accepter, si ? Non, pas lui. Il était le seul homme à qui elle pouvait faire confiance. Son père et tous les autres l'avait lamentablement abandonnée. Il l'aimait, non ?

Et ce fut comme si on venait de la frapper en pleine poitrine. Ou peut-être était-ce son cœur qui avait raté un battement. Non, Phoenix ne l'aimait. Pas Iris en tous cas... Il aimait « Dollie ». Mais ça n'aurait pas dû la gêner outre mesure, au contraire !

Alors pourquoi sentit-elle ses yeux n'humidifier légèrement ? Ce sentiment furtif mais sincère... Cette impression de perdre le contrôle de tout et de ne plus pouvoir revenir en arrière... Il ne l'aimait pas, au fond... Tom s'empressa aussitôt de préciser :

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, hum...Dahlia, c'est ça ? - Iris acquiesça – OK, il n'a absolument pas voulu. Pour tout vous dire, je le trouvais bien catégorique, confia Tom, mais, maintenant, je comprends ! »

Tom lança un regard appréciateur à Iris. Phoenix passa un bras possessif autour des épaules de « Dollie » et dit aussitôt, avec un rire un peu forcé :

« Laisse tomber, Tommy, tu n'as aucune chance. »

Les deux amis se quittèrent et le couple continua sa route. Iris, perdue dans ses pensées, ne vit pas le pli soucieux barrant le front de Phoenix. Ils tournèrent au coin d'une ruelle étroite et il en profita pour lui reprendre la main et l'arrêter :

« Tu sais, pour tout à l'heure...

- Ce n'est rien Feenie...

- Non, ce n'est pas rien ! »

Iris s'immobilisa. C'était la première fois que Phoenix n'élevait qu'un tant soit peu la voix. Dans une mouvement de surpris, elle avait lâché sa main. Elle l'observa plus attentivement. Dans l'obscurité, il parut plus imposant qu'en pleine lumière. C'était impressionnant de voir comme l'obscurité le changeait.

Malgré tout, ses yeux bleus luisait dans la pénombre. Ils fixaient Iris avec tant de détermination qu'elle frissonna. Il faut dire que le tissu rose sur ses épaules ne la couvrait pas beaucoup. Il s'avança vers elle et emprisonna ses deux mains dans les siennes.

Elle trembla à nouveau ce qu'il remarqua. Il la prit dans ses bras. Calée contre sa poitrine, elle ne résista pas et glissa sa tête dans le cou de Phoenix. Une suite sans fin de questions sans réponses jaillir dans sa tête. Tant d'interrogations qui la désespérèrent.

Au creux de l'obscurité, deux âmes enlacées mais perdues à jamais. Ce qu'ils étaient et resteraient. Iris ne le savait à présent que trop bien. Et elle se mit à sangloter silencieusement en réalisant que Phoenix l'apprendrait un jour à ses dépends. Qu'un jour, il serait malheureux à cause d'elle et ne le lui pardonnerait pas. Ce n'était pas une prémonition, c'était un état de fait, inévitable.

Phoenix quant à lui ne savait plus quoi penser. Il était désemparé face à la détresse de « Dollie » et s'en voulait. Il s'attribua sans trop le savoir ni le vouloir le désespoir d'Iris. Il détesta ce qui la poussait à pleurer. Il détesta le monde entier qui chaque jour pouvait leur faire du mal. Il se détesta lui-même d'être aussi médiocre à l'égard une femme aussi belle et douce.

Avec douceur, il leva le menton d'Iris et essuya ses joues avant de chuchoter :

« Tu sais... Enfin, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. Pardon, Dollie, pardon...

- Ne t'excuse pas...

- Si, je n'aurais pas du être si brusque. »

C'était leur première dispute. Elle avait été extrêmement courte et ne s'était tenue qu'à quelques mots et une désapprobation brutale. Mais ce brusque revirement et la fatigue avait soudain eut raison d'Iris et avait déconcerté Phoenix. Ce soir-là, ils se quittèrent devant la porte Dahlia qui, heureusement, était couchée à ce moment-là.

Iris téléphona aussitôt à sœur Bikini d'une cabine téléphonique. Elle fut soulager de constater que la none n'était pas encore couchée. Elle avait eu raison de lui laisser son portable, au moins, elle pouvait la joindre à tout moment de la ville.

Rapidement, elle expliqua qu'elle dormait chez sa sœur ce soir. Sœur Bikini n'y vit aucun inconvénient, Iris n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, s'occuper du temple un ou deux jours seules ne la dérangeait pas.

Le lendemain matin, Dahlia trouva donc Iris allongée sur le canapé, profondément endormie. Elle la réveilla sans ménagement pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là. Iris balbutia :

« J'ai du venir en ville pour la sœur du Temple et la nuit m'a surprise. Je suis désolée... Je n'aurais pas du...

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? La coupa Dahlia. Tu peux bien faire ce que tu veux, je m'en fiches. Mais qu'aurais penser Wright si il t'avait vu en habit de... Et pourquoi tu ne portes pas l'habit de none d'Hazakura ? »

Dahlia la regarda d'un air suspicieux. Vite, trouver un prétexte :

« Et bien, justement, bafouilla Iris. J'ai mis ta robe au cas où je croisais Phoenix.

- Quel présence d'esprit, ma chère sœur, ironisa Dahlia avant de la toiser méchamment. Je ne te pensais capable d'un tel méfait.

- Je... Je ne voudrais pas te remettre en cause auprès de la police alors... Je fais attention, se justifia Iris. »

Dahlia, quelque peu convaincue, se redressa et lança qu'Iris pouvait se servir dans la cuisine pour préparer son petit déjeuner si elle voulait.

Chacun de leur côté, Phoenix et Iris passèrent une journée épouvantable. Lui, en cours et elle, cloitrée dans l'appartement de sa soeur à broyer du noir tandis que cette dernière allait en cours.

Elle tournait littéralement en rond dans cet appartement trop grand. Elle aurait du rentrer au Temple mais, chaque fois, une nouvelle excuse l'en empêchait. Sœur Bikini s'inquiéta un peu, mais Iris la rassura. Elle voulait juste passer quelques jours avec Dahlia, tout allait pour le mieux.

Ce ne fut que deux jours plus tard qu'Iris et Phoenix purent se revoir. Dahlia pressait de plus en plus Iris de reprendre le collier à Phoenix. Elle devait absolument le récupérer.

Aussi, Iris téléphona à Phoenix, angoissée :

« Allo ?

- Phoenix ?

- Dollie ? C'est toi ! »

Le ton enjoué du jeune homme rassura Iris. Il était heureux de l'entendre à nouveau. Une joie indescriptible l'envahit. Délestée du poids qui pesait sur son cœur, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'emballait à un rythme affolant. Elle poursuivit :

« Oui, Feenie. J'aimerais qu'on se voit cet après-midi... C'est possible ?

- Bien sûr ! Où ? »

Iris réfléchit quelques secondes. Elle voulait s'éloigner le plus possible de l'université, qu'ils ne soient que tous les deux. Elle voulait réellement profiter du temps passé en compagnie de Phoenix. Car durant son isolement de ces derniers jours, elle avait constaté une chose : le jeune homme lui manquait terriblement :

« En face du cinéma où nous sommes allés à notre premier rendez-vous, ça te convient ?

- OK ! On pourra aller au parc juste à coté, aussi.

- D'accord. A tout à l'heure alors ?

- Oui, à tout à l'heure. »

Iris allait raccrocher quand la voix de Phoenix retentit à nouveau dans le combiné :

« Dollie !

- Oui ? »

Il y eut un silence qui intrigua un peu Iris :

« Non, hum. Je préfère te le dire quand nous serons ensemble.

- Mais... C'est grave ? S'inquiéta Iris.

- Oh non ! Ce n'est pas grave. C'est important mais... Tu n'as pas à te faire de mauvais sang, Dollie. A tout à l'heure !

- Oui, à tout à l'heure. »

Ils se retrouvèrent comme prévu devant le cinéma. Phoenix marchait d'un pas pas pressé quand, débouchant de la rue juste en face du multiplexe, il aperçut Dollie faire les cent pas devant le guichets. Elle semblait terriblement tendue et ne cessait de faire tourner son ombrelle entre ses doigts fins.

Aussitôt, il se précipita vers elle. Ne sachant quelle attitude adopter, il la baisa sur le front. Ce geste rappelait leur premier rendez-vous et il espérait qu'à ce souvenir, la jeune femme se détende un peu. Mais Iris n'était pas d'accord. Trois jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, c'était beaucoup trop d'attente qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter.

Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Et aussitôt se mit à rougir. Ce n'était jamais elle qui prenait les devants. D'un accord tacite, elle laissait toujours Phoenix aux commandes, comme si elle avait peur de commettre une erreur.

Le jeune homme, lui, en resta coi. Avant sourire d'un air que lui-même qualifia plus tard de complètement niais.

Ils allèrent se promener comme prévu dans le parc. Surtout qu'aucun film à l'affiche ne les intéressaient vraiment. Assis sur un banc, ils passèrent l'après-midi entière à discuter.

Ils ne parlèrent pas de leur dispute. Ils avaient trop de choses à se dire, beaucoup plus importantes. Ce fut Iris qui confia la première son manque et Phoenix, ensuite. Ils parlèrent de ses heures affreuses qu'ils avaient passés loin l'un de l'autre. Ils leur semblaient que cela prouvait encore une fois aux yeux du monde entier à quel point ils étaient amoureux :

« Je crois que je serais devenue folle si tu n'avais pas répondu, avoua Iris. »

Phoenix considéra gravement sa petite amie. Elle était si belle, la tête légèrement penchée, ses cheveux jouant avec la lumière du soleil filtrés par les feuilles des arbres du parc.

Mais ce qui le déroutaient le plus, l'aveuglaient et lui faisait oublier ce qui l'entourait, c'étaient ces yeux. Ces yeux marrons, grands et beaux, ouverts sur le monde. Ils posaient un regard bon et généreux sur chaque chose. Chaque personne qu'ils croisaient devenaient lumineux l'espace de quelques instants.

Il exagérait ? A peine. Il était amoureux. Iris parlait toujours mais Phoenix se perdait déjà dans la contemplation de ses yeux. Aussi, quand il lui prit soudain les mains et la força à se tourner entièrement vers lui, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite :

« Feenie, qu'est-ce que... ? Tu ne m'écoutais pas, fit remarquer Iris d'un léger ton de reproche.

- Non, j'avais plus important à faire. »

Iris ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite. Comment osait-il ? Elle allait lui lancer une réplique cinglante quand il prit la parole :

« Je te regardais... et je t'aime. C'est très important d'aimer, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Une fois encore, elle demeura muette. Muette et pétrifiée tandis que Phoenix la rendait avec un horripilant sourire, comme s'il était fier de l'avoir foudroyée sur place. Oui, il en était fier, euphorique. Car il voyait à l'instant même sa petite amie le regarder de ses beaux yeux avec surprise dans les siens et cela le rendait plus heureux que jamais.

Jamais il ne lui avait jamais dit. Elle non plus. D'ailleurs, pour lui, ça allait de soi. Il l'aimait. Surtout depuis leur première sortie. Le vrai déclic, il était là.

Elle, il ne savait pas trop quand elle l'avait vraiment aimé. L'important était que maintenant, elle l'aimait. Il le voyait, le sentait. Il était temps, d'ailleurs. Ça faisait quand six mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Ce n'était pas rien :

« C'é... C'était ça, la chose importante que tu voulait me dire ? Balbutia-t-elle.

- Oui. »

Un ange passa. Iris réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Choquée, ses sentiments venaient de se révéler à elle dans toute leur vérité alors que Phoenix lui déclarait textuellement les siens.

Elle ne voulait pas faire le choix. De le dire ou pas. C'était trop dur. Comment pouvait-elle concevoir que son propre coeur, son âme, sensés être en communion avec sa soeur, avaient trahis cette dernière ? Elles étaient jumelles après tout.

Elles se ressemblaient traits pour traits. Leur physique étaient le même. Leur façon de se coiffer aussi. Une des seules choses qu'Iris avait gardée de son enfance d'ailleurs, la demie queue en tresses que lui faisait sa mère. La vie était ironique à souhait quand on pensait que sa soeur en avait fait de même.

Pourtant, leur caractère était complètement différent. Leur milieu était différent. Et tant d'autres choses qui séparait un peu plus chaque fois Iris de Dahlia.

Face à ce dilemme, Iris prit le parti de ne pas choisir :

« Est-ce que je dois dire la même chose pour que tu le saches ou...

- C'est à toi de décider... »

Phoenix avait répondu le plus calmement mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une infime déchirure au niveau gauche de la poitrine. Un mot et la plaie s'ouvrait et devenait béante et douloureuse. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça :

« Ça ne répond pas à ma question, soupira Iris. »

Phoenix la regarda se lever et faire les cent pas pendant plus d'une minute. C'était insoutenable. Enfin, elle prit une décision.

Après lui avoir perdu sa famille originelle, sa soeur, son intégrité, sa conscience et tant d'autres choses, elle allait laisser de côté quelques minutes sa générosité sans failles et être égoïste au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Peut-être est-ce le regard soucieux de Phoenix qui lui insuffla le courage de déroger à la règle : soit sage et tout ira bien. Ele n'allait pas être sage pour continuer à être heureuse. Et cette seule pensée lui permit de murmurer ces mots :

« Je t'aime... »

Et le sourire que le jeune homme lui adressa fut le plus beau qu'il eut jamais eu en sa présence.

Ce sourire-là, elle le rangea précieusement quelque part au fond de son coeur, près de ses souvenirs de la première neige tombant sur le Temple Hazukara, du visage jovial de Soeur Bikini et du ballon rouge avec lequel elle jouait étant enfant.

Les mois passèrent. Et un jour, le sort frappa. Phoenix était accusé de meurtre sur un ancien petit ami de Dahlia. Encore un, avait ironiser tristement Iris.

Le quatrième meurtre avait eu lieu. Et comme le savait Iris, Dahlia ne s'émut pas. Et fit tout son possible pour faire accuser Phoenix. Iris, elle, voulut crier à l'injustice.

Le soir avant le meurtre, elle et Dahlia s'étaient violemment disputées :

« Comment as-tu pu ? Avait siffler Dahlia.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda Iris. »

Pour toute réponse, Dahlia désigna du doigt le répondeur. Sans mot dire, elle s'en approcha et la voix de Phoenix retentit :

« _Hey Dollie ! J'ai cours dans cinq minutes mais je voulais te dire que c'était bon pour le voyage. On peut partir dès ce soir, si tu veux. J'ai réussi à avoir les billets pour aller au grand aquarium en plus ! Je sais que tu adorerais y aller. Et j'ai pris le séjour de cinq jours ou lieu de six, comme tu m'avais dit au fait. Rappelle-moi. Je t'aime._ »

Mon dieu ! songea Iris. Erreur de calcul monumentale : Phoenix avait appelé sur le répondeur de Dahlia. Quoique, quoi de plus logique ? Le voyage était prévu pour Dahlia Plantule et Phoenix Wright. Elle leva les yeux vers sa soeur. Cette dernière fulminait :

« Cinq jours ! Cinq jours, Iris !

Et bien, oui, mais...

Et huit mois aussi ! Huit mois que tu essaies de récupérer ce maudit collier !

Je... Je sais ! Je...

Non ! Plus de mais ! »

Dahlia était emplie de rage. Et Iris tremblait pour Phoenix. Elle n'avait jamais eu la force de s'opposer à sa jumelle. Alors, quand cette dernière passa à côté d'elle pour sortir de l'appartement, elle ne fit pas un geste pour l'arrêter. Ensuite, elle réalisa.

Qu'allait faire Dahlia ? Assassiner Phoenix ? Non, Iris connaissait l'emploi du temps de Phoenix par coeur, contrairement à sa jumelle. Or, Iris avait rendez-vous avec son petit ami au déjeuner. Elle devait prendre de vitesse Dahlia.

Mais en arrivant à la cafétéria, quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Dahlia aux côtés de Phoenix. Iris sentit une chape de plomb tomber sur ses épaules et son estomac. Il ne se rendait compte de rien. Pour Phoenix, Dahlia était Dahlia et l'avait toujours été. Quoi de plus normal après tout ?

Durant tout le repas, elle surveilla les moindres faits et gestes de Dahlia. Mais elle ne vit rien d'anormal. Iris fut donc soulagée quand Dahlia laissa Phoenix pour aller à son cours de littérature, sans même lui accorder un baiser.

Cette dernière constatation soulagea Iris. Dahlia était peut-être sa soeur, au fond d'elle, Iris ne pourrait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir s'il arrivait quoique ce soit à Phoenix et d'être jalouse. C'était un sentiment humain, qu'elle ne pouvait réprimer malgré toute l'ardeur qu'elle déployait à ce maîtriser.

Ainsi, soulagée, elle avait regardé Phoenix s'éloigner vers son propre bâtiment d'arts, puis, s'en était détournée. Elle ne savait pas encore ce que mijotait sa jumelle et en avait peur. Elle l'appris malgré elle le lendemain matin.

Le matin, en se levant, elle alla récupérer le journée sur le seuil de la porte du Temple d'Hazakura, comme tous les jours. Elle avait parcourut d'un regard distrait la Une avant que son attention ne soit attirée par la colonne récapitulant les principaux articles de chaque page. Celui du fait divers l'interpella immédiatement.

Précipitamment, elle l'ouvrit et lut le papier avec empressement. Avant de le laisser tomber par terre, terrifiée. Phoenix Wright était accusé de meurtre.

Ce jour-là, c'est son bonheur qui vola en éclats.

Sans réfléchir, elle prit le premier bus en partance pour la ville. Elle arriva au eau milieu du procès. Sa soeur comparait et incriminait alors Phoenix. Iris était scandalisée. Comment avait-elle le faire accuser LUI ?

Elle savait ! Oui, aucun doute. Dahlia était au courant de la nature des sentiments qu'Iris nourrissait pour le jeune homme. Mais alors, pourquoi ?

Le comble fut la fuite de Phoenix. Il passa juste à côté d'Iris. Heureusement pour elle, son voile anti-démon dissimulait son visage, si bien qu'il ne la reconnut pas ni ne vit les larmes silencieuses cascadant sur ses joues. Elle, elle put voir qu'il portait le pull qu'elle lui avait fait en prévision de l'hiver. Et cela ne fit que redoubler ses sanglots.

Elle eut terriblement peur quand Phoenix déclara avoir avalé le pendentif. L'inconscient ! Il allait mourir pour sauver la mauvaise personne. Iris se raccrocha aux barreaux séparant les bancs des visiteurs de l'espace où siégeait la cour, la barre du témoin, les avocats et l'accusé.

Heureusement, on déclara que le poison n'aurait pas d'effets ou peu, à cause du temps passé dans le flacon. Iris n'avait jamais été aussi soulagée qu'à cet instant précis.

Enfin, le procès arriva à sa fin. Et Dahlia fut déclaré coupable. Iris n'aurait su dire à présent si elle pleurait à cause de l'arrestation de sa soeur jumelle ou l'innocence enfin prouvée de Phoenix.

Ce dernier parlait avec morosité à son avocat, une certaine Mia Fey. Iris eut un curieux sourire. Sa famille, à défaut, de l'avoir sauvée, elle, avait sauvé son amour. Et au final, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Lentement, tel un automate, elle sortit du tribunal. Elle devait sortir de la vie de Phoenix Wright à tout jamais. Quel droit avait-elle de pouvoir encore ne serait-ce que lui adresser la parole. Soudain, son esprit fut clair. Elle l'avait fait souffrir inutilement. Si elle avait insisté, ou tout simplement rompu dès le début, peut-être lui aurait-il rendu le collier, par dépit ou désir de tourner la page.

Elle se trouvait soudain hideuse. Elle était comme sa soeur. Ce fait la fit trembler dangereusement. Ses nerfs menaçaient de se rompre sous la pression énorme de sa conscience. Elle chancela légèrement mais continua sa route. Elle se retourna une dernière fois pour voir Phoenix descendre les marches du tribunal d'un pas rapide et décidé.

Aux yeux d'Iris, c'était le meilleur des présages. Du moins, l'espérait-elle :

« Feenie... »

Oui, elle espérait que cet homme qui marchait désormais droit devant lui, sans se retourner, aux côtés de Mia Fey et de son supérieur, serait heureux. Et réaliserait les rêves qu'il lui avait permis de partager. Une bulle de douceur et une bouffée d'air frais pour laquelle Iris éprouvait déjà une nostalgie irrépressible.

Enfin, elle se détourna du tribunal à son tour. Elle jeta un regard embué à sa montre. Elle allait être en retard à l'arrêt de bus. Alors elle courut le plus vite qu'elle put, si bien qu'elle arriva dix minutes en avance. Cette course folle, c'était comme pour échapper à la culpabilité et à cette tristesse qui l'étreignait de ses membres froids.

Dans l'autobus qui la remmenait chez elle, Iris laissa derrière elle l'être qui comptait plus que tout pour elle. Un être qui avait remplacé tous les autres. Un être auquel elle dit adieu à jamais, son souffle embuant la vitre du bus :

« Je t'aime... »

Et l'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur la vitre embuée.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Seize pages XD. J'ai jamais été si productive pour une partie d'un OS. Enfin, un OS qui va devenir une fanfic à trois chapitres finalement.... Allez chercher à comprendre. Bref. Étant donné que les vacances vont arriver et que qui dit fin de l'année dit bac et pas de profs pour les gentils secondes (hé hé hé), la suite arriva rapidement ! En tous cas, plus rapidement que ce deuxième chapitre, c'est sûr ! Bisous !**_

Dans la pénombre, la pièce lui sembla étrange. Son bureau luisait sous les rayons de la lune, filtrés par les persiennes, et l'espace, plongé dans les ténèbres, avait l'air plus vaste qu'en plein jour.

Il avança à tâtons jusqu'à la table de salon entre la télévision et le canapé. Sur le meuble en bois, il glissa ses doigts jusqu'à récupérer une masse rectangulaire et glacée. La tenant fermement, il alla jusqu'à son bureau et alla sa lampe. Elle l'éblouit un instant, inondant le lieu d'une lumière diffuse.

Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement le sommaire du magazine. Enfin, il y trouva le numéro de la page qu'il recherchait et fit défiler les pages jusqu'à elle.

Il se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, la tête entre les mains, le magazine entre ses coudes appuyés sur le bureau, son regard fixé sur la photographie illustrant l'article.

Deux femmes en habit de nones disciples des maîtres de Kurain lui souriaient. La plus jeune attirait toujours son attention. Et à chaque fois, une voix lui soufflait « _Impossible..._ »

Pourtant, pas de doute. C'était bien elle. Ou une copie. Oui, c'était ça, un clone. Ou un sosie. Après tout, ne disait-on pas que chaque personne sur cette terre avait une personne lui ressemblant pratiquement traits pour traits ?

Dahlia Plantule... Mais elle était en prison pour meurtre et tentative de meurtre à l'heure actuelle. Comment aurait-elle pu être à la place de cette none sur la photo ? Par quel procédé machiavélique aurait-elle réussi ce coup de maître ?

Plus Phœnix Wright cherchait une réponse à ses questions, plus elle lui échappait impitoyablement. Quelle ironie. Lui qui avait enfin réussit à chasser tous ses démons. Il en aurait presque rit. Amèrement.

Lui aussi avait un secret. Un secret qui faisait mal, terriblement mal. Maya et tous les autres s'en doutaient-ils seulement ? Il ne le croyait pas. Il était le gentil avocat volant au secours des ses amis, les tirant de tous les mauvais pas.

Oui, Maya se doutait-elle qu'il avait fait un croix sur les relations sentimentales ? Que c'était pour ça que, quand elle lui demandait si il avait une petite amie, il ne répondait pas ou riait avec elle en la taquinant pour détourner l'attention ?

Et Benjamin ? Savait-il que Phœnix, lui aussi, avait un passé qui le hantait ? Qu'il l'avait très bien compris, quand il lui avait avoué sa douleur et ses regrets ?

Et tous les autres, oui, tous les autres. Non. Il était, pour tous, un gars sans histoire. D'ailleurs, quand il y repensait, il ne s'était jamais vraiment confié à personne. Seulement Mia, quelques fois... La preuve, les seuls personnes à connaître un membre de sa famille, ses parents entre autre, étaient Larry et Benjamin, mais juste parce qu'ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance.

Oui, sa vie était, malgré lui, entourée de mystères et, même s'il en était conscient, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'en dire plus sur lui-même.

Il reporta son regard sur la jeune femme. D'elle aussi, il n'en savait pas grand chose au final. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait lu les anciens dossiers de Mia. Là, le personnage de « Dollie » s'était un peu plus révélé à lui.

Une autre déception à ajouter à une trop longue liste.

Mais enfin, il allait en avoir le cœur net. Car il n'avait pas encore toutes les cartes en main pour combler enfin les lacunes lui permettant de tirer un trait sur cette histoire.

Et de se pardonner d'avoir cacher involontairement la preuve de l'assassinat du fiancé de son amie et mentor, celle qu'il admirait encore, Mia Fey.

**OoO**

La route gelée les avaient quelque peu retardés. Phœnix souleva les bagages de Maya et Pearl et les déposa sur le porche du Temple Hazakura avant d'aller récupérer la sienne.

Pendant ce temps, Maya s'extasiait devant le Temple, éternuant au passage. Pearly, elle, souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle admirait elle aussi le Temple, mais elle était surtout heureuse de passer quelques jours en compagnie de et Maya à la montagne. Une occasion à saisir pour les réunir, une vraie. Elle avait peut-être été trop brusque avec la chambre d'hôtel nuptiale réservée à leur nom. Elle serait plus discrète et efficace cette fois.

Le froid les frigorifiant sur place, ils ne se firent pas prier quand la mère supérieure du Temple, une dénommée Sœur Bikini, les invita à rentrer à l'intérieur. C'était une petite femme replète, à la bonhommie chaleureuse.

Malgré tout, Phœnix ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Ma Sœur... J'aurais voulut savoir... Sur la photo de ce magazine, qui est-ce ?

Oh oui ! Cette photo est très appréciée, vous savez ? Je ne suis pas magnifique sur cette photo ? »

Phœnix sourit :

« Si, très ma Sœur, mais... »

Mais déjà la Sœur continuait :

« Oui, je savais bien que ce rouge à lèvres me mettrait en valeur ! Ah, M. Wright, vous êtes vraiment très gentil !

Hum, ma Sœur, qui est la jeune femme à côté de vous ? »

Phœnix lui tendit à nouveau le magazine, le doigt désignant la personne ressemblant traits pour traits à Dahlia Plantule. Aussitôt, le visage de Sœur Bikini s'éclaira d'un immense sourire :

« Oh ! Vous voulez parler de Sœur Iris !

Sœur Iris ? »

Phœnix était perplexe. Iris, encore un nom de fleur. Décidément, il y avait une thématique là dessous :

« N'est-elle pas adorable ? Elle est très jolie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sœur Bikini étira ses lèvres en un immense sourire, inconsciente du trouble que sa remarque suscitait chez le jeune avocat. Oui, assurément, Sœur Iris était vraiment jolie...

**OoO**

La première rencontre entre Phœnix et Sœur Iris fut brève. Lorsque Maya et lui pénétrèrent dans la salle d'entraînement où la jeune médium passerait la nuit, le cœur de Phœnix avait fait un bond. Normal, après tout. Elle ressemblait tant à cette femme.

Une jeune femme en tenue de none était penchée sur une commode accolée au mur de gauche. Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, un grand tissu blanc, et se retourna. En apercevant Phœnix, elle sursauta.

Son visage était aussi beau que dans ses souvenirs. La seule différence notoire ses cheveux. Ils étaient noirs alors que ceux de « Dollie » étaient roux. Phœnix n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Presque aussitôt, la jeune femme disparut. Phœnix n'en revenait toujours pas. Un véritable miracle... Un véritable mirage, aussi, songea-t-il, réflexion faite .Tandis que Maya examinait la pièce, il restait les bras ballants, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à la jeune femme :

« Hey, Nick, je te parle ! Tu pourrais m'écouter !

Euh, oui, oui... »

Maya le regarda avec malice :

« Je sais ce qui t'arrives !

Hein, quoi ?

Nick est amoureux de Sœur Iris ! Nick est amoureux de Sœur Iris ! Chantonna la jeune fille. »

Le dit-Nick grimaça. Son attention pour Iris était si évidente ? Zut. Comment expliquer à sa secrétaire et amie toute son histoire ? C'était vraiment trop long et surtout trop douloureux encore.

**OoO**

Phœnix grimaça. Il venait de se cogner le pied contre un meuble non identifié et la douleur se propageait insidieusement dans sa cheville tandis qu'il maudissait le Temple pour ne pas avoir d'électricité. Il était ainsi obligé d'avancer dans le noir le plus complet.

Heureusement, quelques pas plus loin, une lampe à huile brillait à l'endroit où le couloir formait un coude. Les toilettes n'étaient plus très loin. Mais au moment de tourner, il percuta une silhouette fine.

Relevant la tête, la jeune femme lui sourit timidement tandis que le jeune avocat déglutissait. Sœur Iris :

« M. Wright ! Je suis désolée...

Non, ce n'est rien, la rassura-t-il. Attendez une minute... Comment m'avez-vous appelé ? »

La jeune femme parut troublée. Il continua :

« Personne ne vous a dit comment je m'appelais. Personne ne m'a appelé durant le repas par mon nom durant le repas, aussi. Sœur Iris... »

Phœnix se rapprocha d'elle. Dans son dos, il tenait la magatama de Maya, lui permettant de voir les verrous-psychés, cadenas gardant les secrets particulièrement bien gardés par leur propriétaires, sauf si on les brisait en posant les bonnes questions.

« Est-ce que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés ?

Comment ? »

Sœur Iris était de plus en plus gênée. Soudain, cinq verrous se dressèrent entre elle et Phœnix, faisant tressaillir celui-ci. Mon dieu ! Quel secret le concernant pouvait donc bien cacher la jeune femme ?

Elle baissa les yeux. Elle était réellement adorable quand elle adoptait cette moue-là. Et elle n'était pas sans rappeler Dahlia Plantule :

« Je... Je dois bientôt aller sonner la cloche.

La cloche ?

Oui, elle doit sonner tous les soirs, à 22h. »

Phœnix la fixait avec intensité. C'était plus fort que lui. Cinq ans qu'il n'avait plus vu son visage. Et même s'il savait que sous ses traits angéliques, un véritable démon pouvait se cacher, comme pour Dahlia, il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher. Elle dut s'en rendre compte car Sœur Iris se mit à rougir.

Mais elle n'avait pas répondu à sa question...

« Sœur Iris...

Iris...

Je... Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question... »

Iris fit une chose incongrue :

« M. Wright ?

Oui ? »

Elle défit le voile blanc qu'elle portait. Elle le tourna entre ses mains, comme si elle le voyait pour la dernière fois, puis lui tendit :

« Tenez... »

Phœnix prit le voile et, avant qu'il ne prononce un mot, elle poursuivit :

« Je ne peux pas vous répondre. »

D'un geste, elle lui intima de garder le silence, alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche :

« Ce voile anti-démon vous protégera... Prenez-en soin... »

Sur ces mots, elle disparut, ses cheveux noirs flottant derrière elle. Il ne se doutait pas du drame qui allait se jouer quelques heures plus tard.

**OoO**

La neige crissait sous ses pas, luisant sous les rayons blafards de la lune. Elle allait et venait, incapable de tenir en place. Elle contemplait avec effroi le feu vorace réduire à néant le pont entre les deux falaises. Mon dieu !

Soudain, une voix cria son nom. Quelques minutes plus tard, le corps se balançait sous le pont, cadavre désarticulé dansant au milieu des flammes flamboyantes. Elle le réceptionna dans ses bras, non sans une moue de dégout. Contre elle-même ou contre le corps mort contre elle ? Elle ne savait pas exactement.

Elle l'entraîna dans la cour intérieure du Temple. Encore quelques pas. Elle saisit l'épée d'une main tremblante. Le posant à côté d'elle, elle retira la première lame et la jeta dans la neige, loin du corps. Puis elle enfonça la seconde lame dans la chair. Des larmes gelées roulèrent sur ses joues. Jusqu'au dernier moment, elle avait espéré qu'il lui vienne en aide. Qu'il lui dise qu'elle n'était pas obligée de faire ça :

« Feenie... »

Aussitôt, elle sursauta. Un cri effroyable retentissait dans son dos et elle entendit Sœur Bikini s'écrouler dans la neige, évanouie.

**OoO**

Hôpital Saschoff. Allongé dans son lit d'hôpital, il broyait du noir. La veille, Élise Deauxnim, l'écrivaine pour enfants demeurant pour quelques jours au Temple Hazakura, avait été assassinée. Et Sœur Iris était accusée. Un témoin avait tout vu.

Et pour couronner le tout, Maya était toujours de l'autre côté du domaine du Temple Hazakura où personne ne pouvait se rendre puisque la seule voie, le pont, avait brulé, on ne savait comment. Phœnix était bien placé pour le savoir puisqu'il était hospitalisé à cause de ça. Il avait tenté de traverser le pont pour la retrouver de l'autre côté mais les planches de bois dévorées pas le feu avaient cédé et il avait chuté de plusieurs mètres.

Heureusement, Paul, son meilleur ami présent au temple, avait la présence d'esprit d'appeler Benjamin Hunter, le procureur et ami d'enfance de Phœnix et de lui-même... Même si Benjamins e trouvait à des kilomètres et des kilomètres de là, et n'était donc pas vraiment le plus apte à ce moment à leur venir en aide. Bref. C'était le geste qui comptait.

Et Pearly qui avait disparue. Elle aurait du être avec la victime, Élise. C'était également pour ça que Phœnix s'inquiétait. Et si Pearly avait assisté au meurtre ? La petite fille avait déjà bien assez souffert quand sa mère, la tante de Maya, avait essayé de faire incriminer Maya à sa place pour meurtre, dans l'espoir de mettre Pearl à sa place à la tête de leur famille de médiums.

Malgré tout, Phœnix devait rester à l'hôpital pour l'instant. Il avait confié son badge d'avocat et son magatama à Hunter et avait confiance en lui. Il saurait défendre Iris et rassembler les premiers éléments de l'enquête. Après tout, c'était un excellent procureur.

**OoO**

Voilà. Tout était fini. Le coupable avait été appréhendé... Et Iris, sa complice aux yeux de la loi. Phœnix poussa un long soupir. Les mots d'Iris tournait sans cesse dans sa tête.

_« Mes sentiments pour vous... Toi... Feenie... »_

Assis au comptoir, il regardait, un verre à la main, Maya et Pearly discutant joyeusement avec Tectiv et Paul. Qui aurait cru ? Iris... Dollie... C'était elle. Devait-il être soulagé ? Pouvait-on parler de séparation ?

Après tout, lui et Iris ne s'étaient jamais vraiment séparés. Pouvait-on dire qu'ils avaient été ensembles ? Que faire ? Cette histoire était beaucoup trop compliquée maintenant pour son pauvre cerveau embrumé par l'alcool. Quoiqu'un verre n'était pas beaucoup... Surement assez pour l'empêcher de réfléchir.

Le jeune avocat tourna les yeux vers son verre. Vide. Zut. Il en commanda rapidement un autre. Avant de grimacer. Si Pearly le voyait reprendre un verre, il allait avoir droit à une baffe monumentale. Plus celle de Maya. Ajouté le fouet de Franziska.

Le serveur remplit à nouveau son verre. Le liquide moussa un peu au contact du verre froid. Tant pis pour les claques et le fouet. Il avala d'une traite son verre... Avant qu'une baffe ne s'abatte dans son dos, Pearl étant trop petite par rapport à lui, assis à une chaise haute du bar. Il grimaça en manquant de s'étouffer :

« C'est pas bien de boire, M. Nick ! Mystique Maya ! M. Nick fait des choses pas biens ! »

Aussitôt, Maya rappliqua auprès de Pearly et Phœnix manqua de s'étouffer à nouveau, mais de rire cette fois. Il ne doutait maintenant plus qu'elles étaient de la même famille.

Elles se tenaient toutes les deux droites devant lui, le regard furibond, les mains sur les hanches, prêtes à le gronder comme un enfant de quatre ans prit en faute. De vraies mères poules. Ce qui était d'autant plus drôle que les deux cousines étaient toutes les deux beaucoup plus jeunes que lui, du haut des 9 de l'une et des 18 de l'autre.

Phœnix n'y tint plus et éclata de rire. Son rire résonna dans toute la salle et Hunter s'y joignit bientôt. C'était étonnant d'entendre le procureur rire d'une chose aussi banale. Phœnix regarda son ami avec surprise avant de sourire.

Accoudé au bar, près de Franziska qui dardait un regard sévère sur la troupe de joyeux lurons qui venait fêter la fin du procès de Sœur Iris, Benjamin Hunter répondit au sourire de Phœnix en étirant ses lèvres lui aussi.

Phœnix se leva et se dirigea vers son ami, échappant de peu aux réprimandes de Maya et Pearly :

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ? »

Le procureur haussa les épaules :

« J'imagine que c'est la fin de l'enquête...

Tu parles, grommela Franziska, tu es ravi parce que tu as pu rendre la pareil à Wright.

De quoi parle-tu, Von Karma ? demanda Phœnix, perplexe.

Il a enquêté à ta place pendant que tu étais à l'hôpital, tu devrais t'en souvenir, Wright.

Ah, oui, c'est vrai... Et c'est ça qui te rend comme ça ? Il fallait le dire, je te demanderai plus souvent des services, le taquina Phœnix.

Ah ça, pas question, je ne suis pas ta secrétaire, demande ça à Maya, Wright, rectifia Hunter. »

Phœnix éclata de rire. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais il se sentait plus léger que d'habitude. Il embrassa la salle du regard et y vit tout ses amis. Et même si beaucoup manquait à l'appel, il pouvait sentir la présence de Mia à côté d'eux, et se promit qu'un jour prochain, il rendrait visite à Godot... et surtout à Iris...

**OoO**

La porte claqua derrière lui. Lentement, il alla s'assoir en face de la vitre sur laquelle il glissa sa main. Une main plus fine et délicate se superposa à la sienne, séparée d'elle par le plexiglas.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la porte du parloir, Maya se retenait de prendre le verre à côté d'elle pour le poser contre la porte et y coller son oreille afin d'entendre tout de ce pouvait se dire Phœnix et Iris.

Ils étaient tous venus voir Iris. Sœur Bikini avait réussi à faire le déplacement. Maya et Pearly étaient là, Paul, Tecktiv, Franziska et Hunter également. Même Mia avait tenu à venir.

Pour se faire, Maya l'avait appelée pour l'informer de leur visite collective quelques jours auparavant. Mia avait tout de suite accepté. Après tout, même si elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup la jeune femme, elle aurait été heureuse de la voir.

Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si cela la dérangeait. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire au royaume des morts. Surtout que plus tard dans l'après-midi, le petit groupe devait faire un saut dans un autre parloir pour rendre visite à Godot.

Ainsi, tout ce petit monde avait convenu de se rejoindre devant le parloir. Car c'était un jour spécial. L'anniversaire de la jeune femme. Il fallait le fêter !

Grâce au laissé-passé de Tecktiv et des avocats, tout le monde avait pu entrer sans trop d'encombres. Ils étaient tout de même conscients que c'était une mesure exceptionnelle accordée par le juge et le procureur Lana et en étaient plus qu'heureux.

Leur petite fête s'était très bien passée. On discutait avec animation et Iris avait été très touchée de leur attention. En fait, elle avait fondu en larmes.

Chacun avait apporté un cadeau. Le papier-cadeau n'était pas de mise, bien sûr, à cause la fouille précédant la visite au parloir, et le cadeau devait être très soigneusement choisi, pour que les autorités acceptent de le laisser au mains d'Iris.

Ainsi, Hunter lui avait offert un livre sur les fleurs. Maya avait choisi un nouveau magatama et Pearl lui avait fait un dessin d'elle entre Iris, Maya et Phœnix. Mia s'excusa, disant en souriant que sa situation ne lui avait pas permise d'acheter un cadeau. Sœur Bikini lui avait apporté une couverture qu'elle avait fait elle-même :

« Mets ça sur tes épaules quand tu auras froid, d'accord ? » lui avait-elle dit, un sourire dans la voix et des larmes invisibles dans les yeux.

Franziska lui avait offert de nouveaux rubans pour ses cheveux et Tectiv, une boite de saucisses. Personne ne commenta ce cadeau mais Iris le remercia tout de même en riant.

Malgré tout, une personne manquait à l'appel. Et pas des moindres. Phœnix Wright. Maya et Pearl l'avaient quitté le matin même tandis que celui-ci disparaissait dans l'appartement, prétextant qu'il avait quelque chose à faire et qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard.

Mais une heure après, Maya attendait encore le jeune avocat. Elle avait de la peine pour Iris qui souriait quand même. Car Maya n'était pas dupe. Ni Mia. En fait, tout le monde se rendait compte que l'absence de Phœnix laissait un immense vide dans la bande d'amis mais faisait semblant de ne pas y prêter attention.

Alors on détournait l'attention dès qu'Iris se perdait dans ses pensées. On voulait que ce soit une belle fête, aussi belle qu'elle puisse être dans un centre de détention.

Ce fut Paul qui commit la bourde. En y réfléchissant plus tard, tout le monde admit qu'ils auraient du le prévoir. Quand Paul Defès arrive, tout part à la dérive. Phœnix lui même leur assenait cet adage plus que nécessaire. Iris distribuait des sourires à la ronde t semblait momentanément avoir oublier l'absence de Phœnix.

Mais quand Paul lui tendit son cadeau en le posant devant la vitre, elle fondit en larmes. Il se confondit aussitôt en excuses, la retirant mais Iris protesta en ravalant ses sanglots :

« Non, non... Laissez-la... »

Elle essuya ses joues et lui sourit d'un sourire triste et heureux à la fois. Énigmatique :

« Elle est très belle... Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avait pas vue. Où l'avez-vous trouvée ? »

Elle montra la photo du doigt. Celle-ci était légèrement cornée et déchirée aux coins supérieurs. Le paysage était magnifique. Le soleil dardait ses rayons éclatants sur la mer. Le sable était blanc et le vent emmêlait leurs cheveux. Noir sur noir.

La photo était en noir et blanc. Et il semblait à Iris que cette photo était la première où elle avait été vraiment elle-même avec Phœnix. Grâce à une simple couleur de cheveux.

Elle sentit un goût doux et amer dans sa bouche en les contemplant tous les deux, lui, sa main autour de sa taille fine, sa tête sur la sienne qui était dans le creux de son cou, et son rire alors qu'une mèche de cheveux lui fouettait le visage lorsque le flash de l'appareil photo les aveuglaient.

Phœnix... Il n'était pas là, lui. Il ne devait pas se souvenir de cette journée de printemps où il l'avait emmenée faire un tour du côté de la plage, de l'eau salée, des oiseaux et des glaces à la crème. Elle avait trouvé une excuse pour Dahlia et Sœur Bikini et ils étaient partis tous les deux. Elle avait menti et ça avait été une si belle journée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais regrettée :

« Hum... Et bien... Vous le direz pas à Phœnix, hein ?, fit Paul en se mordant sa joue. »

Iris lui adressa une expression étonnée :

« Bien sûr que non, mais pourquoi...

Je lui ai prise dans son porte-feuille, avoua Paul, fier.

Quoi ? Comment ? »

Iris était troublée. Dans son porte-feuille... Devait-elle y voir un quelconque attachement à ce souvenir ?

Pendant ce temps, Maya échangeait un sourire entendu avec Mia et se disait qu'heureusement que Pearl avait invoqué sa sœur, sinon la petite se serait déjà récrié que Phœnix était l'amour de la vie de sa cousine et qu'il ne ferait jamais pas une chose pareille. Hypothèse tout à fait erronée, malgré tout.

Franziska fit claquer son fouet :

« Dans tous les cas, si j'aperçois cet idiot de Wright, je lui fiche une bonne correction. Et j'apporterais deux fouets ! »

Tout le monde sans exception grimaça :

« Ne lui fais pas top mal, quand même, plaisanta Hunter.

C'est vrai qu'on en a encore un peu besoin. Surtout moi, il fait plutôt bien marcher le cabinet, enchaîna Mia.

Si c'est juste pour ça que vous m'appréciez, je préfère me retirer aux îles Fidji, je serai apprécié à ma juste valeur au moins..., dit une voix derrière eux. »

Ils se retournèrent. Phœnix se tenait devant eux, dans l'encadrement de la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres, un carton blanc lui arrivant jusqu'à la taille et plutôt large à ses côtés :

« A ta juste valeur ? Comme un fainéant ? le taquina Mia.

Le hamac et les cocotiers en plus, rit Phœnix. Et bien, vous en faîtes une tête ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

En effet, tous le regardaient avec des yeux ronds. A part Mia qui conservait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle planifiait vraisemblablement déjà la suite des festivités :

« Tu arrives à temps, Wright, fit Franziska en faisant claquer son fouet à côté de lui.

Eh ! S'écria-t-il en se déplaçant, fait attention à mon cadeau !

Ton cadeau ? Un morceau de carton de déménagement ? Ironisa Franziska même si elle voyait bien que c'était une grande toile.

Non, pas du tout, s'exclama d'un ton joyeux Phœnix. »

Il se tourna enfin vers Iris. Cette dernière n'avait rien manqué de son entrée. Lui, avait l'air de ne pas avoir remarquer ses yeux un peu trop rouges car il ne posa aucune question :

« Joyeux anniversaire, Iris. »

Elle attendit qu'il lui montre le cadeau qu'il avait accolé au mur mais il ne fit pas un geste pour. A la place, il entreprit de serrer les mains tendues et d'embrasser les joues. Arrivé devant la vitre, il suivit son regard et sourit :

« Tu auras ton cadeau plus tard... »

Il répondit à son regard interrogateur par une parole rassurante :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, rien de bien dramatique, c'est juste un cadeau un peu spécial. »

Les conversations avaient repris et on riait encore quand Maya vit Phœnix glisser quelques mots à l'oreille de Mia. Cette dernière acquiesça d'un air entendu. Bien sûr, les yeux de chiot suppliant devaient y être pour quelque chose :

« Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'aurais bien une petite faim...leur intima-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à sa jeune sœur.

On pourrait manger les saucisses ! Ouille ! s'écria Paul. »

Franziska venait de le frapper avec son fouet et arborait maintenant un visage angélique vers Hunter, déclarant d'un air menaçant :

« C'est une excellente idée ! Tu viens avec moi Benjamin, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et se vit forcé de répondre positivement. Rapidement, Mia, Maya, Franziska et Hunter avaient déserté la pièce, entraînant Paul et Tekctiv dans leur sillage.

Mais, dans la salle à côté du parloir, Mia s'était aussitôt installé au côté de Franziska sur une chaise, tandis que tous les autres les imitaient.

Ces deux-là semblaient s'entendre assez bien, d'ailleurs. Il faut dire que torturer Phœnix étaient pour elles deux un excellent sport. L'une le faisait courir, et l'autre lui dressait des casses-têtes chinois invraisemblables, avant son premier procès. De longues discussions philosophiques en perspective.

Ainsi, il n y avait pas besoin d'être médium pour comprendre un tant soit peu ce qui se passait dans le parloir. Le sourire malicieux sur certaines lèvres et les regards entendus confirmaient à Maya son hypothèse, d'ailleurs.

**OoO**

Iris n'avait pas senti son cœur battre aussi fort dans sa poitrine depuis longtemps. Il lui semblait qu'il allait jaillir de sa poitrine tant il se cognait contre sa cage thoracique, accélérant les pulsations de ses veines.

Phœnix lui rendit son sourire. Le long du chemin, il avait maintes et maintes fois récité sa tirade. Mais soudain, il avait tout oublié. Ces jolis mots quand on est heureux de revoir quelqu'un, ceux synonymes de « Tu m'as manqué » et de « je t'aime ». Sa main ne touchait que le froid de la vitre et ne pouvait pas rencontrer la paume chaude d'Iris. Tout restait à faire.

Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler, dire n'importe quoi mais il retira sa main et se leva. Il partait ? Déjà ? Il se dirigea vers la toile, appuyée contre le mur. Précautionneusement, il la souleva et revint vers Iris, le contenu de la toile tourné vers lui. Avec amusement, il put voir l'impatience d'Iris.

Il avait dit que c'était un cadeau spécial. Un cadeau spécial pour elle. Lentement, il retourna la toile vers elle et elle écarquilla les yeux émerveillées.

Sur un fond blanc, des dizaines de photos. Toutes en noir et blanc. Coupées, collées entre des bouts de papiers colorés. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à Phœnix. Il sourit :

« J'ai vu le cadeau de Paul. Il m'a un peu gâché l'effet de surprise. Quand Paul Defès arrive... »

Il s'interrompit et la regarda. Elle se leva de sa chaise et approcha son visage de la vitre :

« Montre-moi, Feenie... »

A l'entente de sa supplique, il rougit. Il lui obéit et approcha la toile de la jeune femme. Elle en eut la gorge serrée. Elle pencha la tête. Elle était vraiment belle, comme ça, songea-t-il. Si il n'y avait pas eu ce mur transparent entre eux, il l'aurait embrassé sur le champ, sans faire attention leurs amis dans la pièce d'à côté.

« Raconte-moi, s'il te plait... murmura-t-elle. »

Phœnix tressaillit en lui adressant un regard dérouté.

« Te raconter ? Tu connais l'histoire, non ? »

Elle baissa les yeux. Il s'en voulut aussitôt d'être si amer lorsqu'il devait parler de cette histoire. Leur histoire. Elle n'aurait pas du se terminer comme ça. Il soupira et se recomposa un semblant de sourire. Il montre du doigt une photographie.

« Tu te souviens de celle-ci ? »

Iris leva les yeux. Elle vit leurs deux visages souriant à l'objectif. Elle se souvenait d'elle et Phœnix allongés dans l'herbe. Il avait sorti son téléphone portable, accolé sa tête contre la sienne, et brandi son appareil.

« Oui... souffla-t-elle. On était bien comme ça, dans ce parc. »

Phœnix acquiesça. Elle montra une autre photo.

« Et celle-ci ? C'est quand tu étais rentré de ton séjour avec ta classe d'art, non ? »

Il observa la toile et rit.

« Bon sang, oui. Tu était venue à l'aéroport pour m'accueillir. Ce que tu avais pu me manquer ! »

Phœnix nota la rougeur sur les joues d'Iris et plissa les yeux. Peut-être n'avait-il pas besoin d'un long discours. Il continua.

« C'était le premier voyage, ça. Tu devais m'accompagner pour le second. Mais tu ne l'as jamais fait... »

Sa voix se cassa et Iris leva la tête vers lui. Elle jouait inconsciemment avec le tissu de sa robe sur ses genoux, nerveuse.

« Tu n'étais plus là... reprit Phœnix en la regardant dans les yeux. Iris... Tu m'as manqué.

« Feenie... »

Elle tendit sa main mais eut un mouvement de recul. Affreuse vitre, affreux lieu pour une déclaration d'amour. Derrière la vitre, Phœnix attendit anxieusement. Enfin, elle se leva et avoua.

« Tu m'as manqué, Feenie. Si tu savais. »

Un immense sourire éclaira le visage du jeune avocat et, fouillant dans le tas de cadeaux posé à côté de lui, il en tira la photo initialement dans son porte-feuille. Marmonnant quelque chose contre Paul, il dit :

« Tu crois que tu pourrais avoir un tube de colle, dans la prison ?

Une expression surprise redessina la figure d'Iris.

« Je... Surement, oui. »

Elle remarqua alors une place vide au milieu de la toile. Phœnix y cala la photo et soupira.

« Voilà... Enfin complet. »

Les lèvres d'Iris s'étirèrent en un tendre sourire. Non. La toile ne serait jamais complète, même après leur mort.

**OoO**

D'un geste, il attira à lui la couverture et en recouvrit le petit corps blotti contre lui. Vérité gigota dans son sommeil avant de redevenir immobile, sa tête sur ses côtes. Il sourit, attendrit.

La petite fille avait encore fait des cauchemars. Pauvre petite. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Il regarda son réveil. Le cadran lumineux lui indiquait 23h12. Soupirant, il s'apprêtait à passer une énième nuit d'insomnie. Depuis la perte de son badge d'avocat, il dormait mal.

Il caressa tendrement les cheveux de sa fille. Sa fille. C'était étrange, comme cela sonnait si bien. Vérité Wright. Sa fille. Même s'il n'était que son deuxième papa. Mais la petite fille ne semblait pas y prendre garde et, pour l'instant, ses deux papas étaient à un niveau égal et extrêmement important : Celui de papa... Ben oui, vous vous attendiez à quoi ?

Bien vite, ses pensées dérivèrent. Maya et Pearl n'avaient pas bronché face à la perte de son badge. Elles donnaient l'air de penser qu'il allait s'en sortir. Elles donnaient le change, lui remontaient le moral. Un vrai atout quand on est déprimé, ces deux-là ! Comme d'habitude. Et il s'en sortait. Petit à petit.

Hunter avait eut vent de la nouvelle. Il avait accouru, bien qu'il le nie. Ce n'était qu'un simple visite de courtoisie, avec Franziska, Maggie et Tecktiv en guise de compagnons. Mon œil, ouais.

Paul... était toujours Paul. C'était pas si grave, Phœnix trouverait quelque chose... Mouais. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Et puis, il y avait eu Godot... Celui-là, il lui avait passé un sacré savon. Accompagné de Mia. En plus. A la fin, Godot avait éclaté de rire et Mia avait souris. Maintenant qu'ils l'avaient sermonné pour une raison ou une autre, ils pouvaient bien lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute. Qu'il n'avait pu que faire confiance à une si gentille petite fille. Une adorable petite fille. Qu'il ferait un merveilleux papa.

Enfin, il avait du affronter Iris. C'est ça qui avait été le plus pénible. Elle l'avait regardé et avait demandé, des larmes dans la voix :

« Comment te sens-tu ? Ça va ? »

C'est lui qui avait lentement senti quelque chose de froid glisser sur ses pommettes.. Il s'était rapidement calmé mais avait eut honte, presque aussitôt.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, l'avait-elle rassuré alors qu'il lui avait dit son regret. »

Il avait passé plusieurs heures au parloir avec elle. A lui conter ce qui s'était passé. A quel point Vérité était une fillette surprenante. A quel point il l'aimait maintenant.

Iris avait écouté et compatit. Avant de donner son avis.

« Quelqu'un est derrière tout ça... Quelqu'un qui t'en voulait...

Comment sais-tu ça ? S'étonna Phœnix en haussant les sourcils.

J'ai passé des années aux côtés d'une personne... machiavélique, grimaça Iris. Ce n'est pas normal, Phœnix. Et je doute que la petite Vérité avait un quelconque idée derrière la tête en te donnant ce papier.

Je sais, souffla Phœnix. »

Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Avant de partir, Iris interpella Phœnix. Elle s'était levée, les mains jointes, le visage inquiet.

« Prends soin de toi, Feenie.

Promis, Iris... »

**OoO**

Quelques mois plus tard, Iris sortit du centre de détention. Mais aucun jeune homme brun à l'horizon.

C'était une chaude journée d'avril, fait assez rare à cette saison. Iris avait ôté une épaisseur de ses vêtements, sa longue blouse, et l'avait placé dans une valise contenant ses autres effets personnels à ses pieds. Elle sentait avec délice le soleil réchauffer ses bras et ses épaules nues.

Elle prit le parti d'attendre encore quelques minutes, assise sur sa valise. Il ne pouvait oublié ?

Au pire, elle appellerait Edgeworth ou Tekctiv par le biais d'une cabine téléphonique pour la conduire chez Phœnix. Phœnix... Ça devait faire deux mois au bas mot qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu...

Plusieurs passants marchaient d'un pas lourd le long des trottoirs bordant la rue. Plusieurs lui adressèrent un regard surpris.

L'un d'eux avançait d'un pas alerte le long des murs du pénitencier. Vêtu d'un jean et d'un T-Shirt blanc, il avait noué les manches de son sweat-shirt gris à sa taille. Sa main large serrait celle d'une petite fille d'environ huit ans, les cheveux courts, habillée d'un haut chapeau rose haut-de-forme et d'une jolie robe noire sur laquelle étaient cousues de grandes perles en forme de losange.

Tout d'abord, Iris ne le reconnut pas puis elle sentit son visage se détendre sensiblement. Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois, deux mois auparavant, et c'était peut-être ça qui faisait le plus de mal à Iris.

Il lui sourit maladroitement tandis que les yeux de Vérité s'écarquillait sur la jeune femme et sa valise.

Ses cheveux noirs retombaient en mèches incontrôlables sur la nuque et le front de Phœnix. Cela lui donnait un quelque chose d'incohérent dans le look que lui avait toujours vu Iris et ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Une barbe de trois jours couvrait son menton et ses joues. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui peinait Iris.

Ses yeux. Tantôt bleu tantôt presque noir sous la colère. La paupière recouvrait presque à moitié les iris. Aurait-il fermé les yeux définitivement si il n'avait pas rencontré Vérité ? Serait-il parti, juste avant que lui et Iris puisse enfin se revoir, libres ?

Toutes ses questions faisaient peur à la jeune femme. Le regard de Phœnix n'était plus le même. Las, blasé. Il ne s'émerveillait plus comme avant. La flamme était assombrie, presque éteinte.

Où était passé l'adolescent maladroit au corps d'homme qu'elle aimait ? Qui était cet étranger dont le regard ne s'éclairait que sur le regard de sa fille ?

Vérité se suréleva sur la pointe des pieds et Iris se baissa pour qu'elle dépose un baiser sur sa joue. La jeune femme eut un drôle de sourire, triste et presque nostalgique en caressant la joue de Vérité qui rit.

Où était le rire de Phœnix, tonitruant et joyeux ? Où était son humour acide et si juste ?

Iris leva les yeux vers Phœnix. Ce dernier regardait sa fille babillait quelque chose à la jeune femme avec tendresse. Il devait être un vrai papa gâteau. Quand personne ne le regardait.

Où était son sourire ? Franc et timide, comme lui. Il était toujours gêné et pourtant si sûr de lui dans un tribunal. Était-ce cette partie de lui qu'il avait laissé derrière lui ?

Son badge, autrefois accroché près son cœur, lui avait-il ôté sa joie de vivre ? Son histoire ? Sa vie ? Ne voyait-il pas qu'elle devait continuer ? Qu'elle allait continuer malgré lui ?

Il croisa ses yeux et son visage s'éteignit aussitôt. Ses iris mortes se promenèrent un instant sur le visage d'Iris. Une boule dans la gorge lui montait soudain. Elle était belle. Son regard dévia à nouveau sur sa fille.

Et il se rappela. Plus jamais Vérité ne serait seule. Même si pour cela, il devait sacrifier ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde.

Lentement, le cœur en miettes, il demanda à sa fille de rester là et de ne pas s'éloigner. Qu'il devait parler à Iris d'un sujet important. Vérité acquiesça avec un énorme sourire.

Elle allait s'assoir sur la valise. Ils n'allaient pas trop loin, hein ? Non, ils allaient à côté du poteau, là-bas, elle le voyait ? C'était à cinq mètres, pas plus. Papa était là, il la surveillait. Elle pouvait jouer avec les pigeons ? Elle voulait qu'ils volent ! Ça s'appelait « voler dans les plumes » et oui, elle pouvait, ça forgeait le caractère.

Phœnix et Iris n'allèrent pas plus loin que le poteau électrique, comme promis. Arrivés devant le poteau, l'homme jetait des regards inquiets sur sa fille :

« Phœnix...

Je suis content de te revoir, Iris. »

C'était sincère. Vraiment. Et pourtant, il y avait un mais. Iris le sentit quand il détourna les yeux pour regarder par dessus son épaule un arbre en fleurs et non sa fille :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Feenie ? »

Il lui jeta un regard blessé :

« Je... Je... On en peut pas... Enfin, tu comprends, je... Je ne sais pas comment dire. Tout ça n'était pas prévu au programme... »

Elle ne comprenait pas. Tout ça quoi ? Vérité ? La perte de son badge ? Oui... Mais qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? Réponds-moi... :

« Tout, Iris...Tout... murmura Phœnix. »

Elle recula, comme frappé. Puis, elle sembla se reprendre et regarda Vérité sauter de sa valise puis regrimper dessus. Le vol des oiseaux amusait la petite fille qui levait la tête pour pouvoir mieux le voir :

« Non... souffla-t-elle. »

Phœnix la fixa, surpris :

« Ce qui change, c'est nous... continua-t-elle d'un ton sans appel. »

Phœnix détourna la tête et dit :

« Je... Je suis désolé mais il y a Vérité et...

Et tu penses pas qu'elle aurait besoin de quelqu'un ?

D'une mère, tu veux dire ? Demanda Phœnix dans un sourire sans joie. »

Oui, elle y avait pensé, songea-t-elle en rougissant légèrement. Mais pas vraiment... Elle avait formulé ça comme ça.

« Je... C'est... Je ne suis déjà pas vraiment prêt à être son père, Iris... Me lancer dans... Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Et si... Si on était pas... Comment je lui expliquerais ? Implora l'homme. »

Il releva le menton et poursuivit :

« Je lui ait promis de ne jamais la laisser. De ne jamais l'abandonner. Iris... Je suis...

Je sais, tu est désolé, termina-t-elle. »

Sa bouche affaissée et sa barbe le faisait paraître plus vieux. Plus mature. Mais elle le trouvait toujours aussi touchant. Aussi touchant qu'avant. Car la tendresse, elle, ne disparaîtrait jamais de ses traits. Elle baissa la tête et vit à nouveau, du coin de l'œil, Vérité.

La petite fille avait ouvert sa valise. L'idée de la réprimander ne vint même pas aux deux adultes. Lentement, Vérité en sortit un bout de papier. Iris savait ce que c'était, mais pas Phœnix visiblement, dont le visage était un peu perplexe.

La fillette courut vers eux, le papier à la main. Elle le garda près de son cœur et le tendit à Iris qui le prit. Phœnix haussa les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas ce que c'était :

« Je peux le garder, Madame ? Dit la voix flutée de Vérité.

Eh bien... réfléchit Iris. J'imagine que oui... Tu pourras te souvenir de moi, comme ça. D'accord ? »

Vérité acquiesça. Elle reprit la photographie avant que son père n'ait pu la regarder et repartit s'assoir sur la valise qu'elle referma :

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Iris se tourna vers Phœnix. Elle haussa les épaules, comme si c'était une chose sans importance :

« Un souvenir. Mais je n'en ai pas besoin... J'en ai plein d'autres que j'ai gardé pour moi. »

Elle le regarda d'un air inquiet.

La journée avait été plutôt chaude. En revanche, alors que le soleil descendait dans le ciel palissant, l'air se rafraîchissait doucement. C'était peut-être l'heure de rentrer. Vérité avait école le lendemain.

**OoO**

Phœnix et Vérité accompagnèrent Iris jusqu'à son arrêt de bus pour Hazakura. Elle avait de l'argent pour payer le trajet ? Oui, Sœur Bikini lui en avait fait parvenir.

Les larmes gagnèrent ses paupières fermées. Les sanglots tressèrent des lianes autour de son cœur et envahirent sa gorge.

Derrière la fenêtre de l'autobus surchauffé, Iris distingua Vérité à travers ses yeux flous. La petite fille agitait sa main, le visage radieux. Il était fou de voir Vérité croquer la vie à pleine dents avec tant de bonne humeur et de joie, après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà vécue, du haut de ses huit ans. Bientôt neuf. Peut-être Iris lui enverrait-elle un carte pour son anniversaire ?

L'autobus démarra et recula lentement, comme pour prendre son élan. Iris croisa les yeux de Phœnix. Ils n'exprimaient rien. La machine s'élança en avant.

Et lentement, comme à regret, la jeune fille vit l'homme lever la main vers elle. Ses lèvres articulèrent un au revoir, ou un adieu muet. Elle acquiesça difficilement. Il disparut de son champ de vision. Alors, brusquement, tout son corps trembla.

Sa vie devait continuer sans elle...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour ! Voilà le chapitre trois que j'ai eu plus de mal à écrire que les autres. Du coup, je m'excuse pour l'attente que j'ai causée certain(es). Ce chapitre attendait entre mes dossiers que je lui jette un dernier coup d'œil et, c'est le cas de le dire, j'avais la flemme. **_

_**Bref. C'est une sorte de chapitre de transition. La relation entre Iris et Phœnix stagne. Et c'est bien ce qui les gênent. Mais je suis contente que ce chapitre soit aussi long, en tous cas. Assez bavassé, bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre 3**

Comme frappé, il recula brusquement. Ce bracelet... La photographie ne laissait aucun doute. La mère de Vérité... Une femme véritablement très belle, écartant tous les doutes possibles. Sa fille serait assurément aussi magnifique qu'elle.

Et son fils, également. Phœnix, les yeux dans le vague, posa la photo sur son bureau, et se caressa le menton d'un air pensif. Apollo... Vérité... Frère et sœur ? Oui, c'était vraisemblable.

L'homme soupira et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, glissant ses longues jambes sur son bureau. Il enleva son bonnet bleu et passa une main lourde dans ses cheveux en broussailles.

Les temps devenaient durs. Le frère de Konrad, même enfermé dans la plus sécurisée des prisons, parvenait à lui pourrir la vie. Et celle de deux êtres qui lui étaient chers. Et Konrad... Phœnix savait que parfois, on avait pitié de lui.

Lui, obligé de travailler comme un vulgaire pianiste dans un restaurant miteux.

Lui, l'avocat qui avait tout perdu, à cause d'un enfant qu'il avait pris sous son aile. Un homme fauché en plein vol. En pleine gloire. Voilà comment on le voyait maintenant.

Une légende du barreau.

Phœnix eut un petit rire. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Il n'était pas le plus à plaindre. Il s'en était sorti depuis un bout de temps. Ses secrets, à lui, avaient été déterrés longtemps auparavant de leurs carcans de terre maudite. Il était en paix avec lui-même.

Son boulot l'amusait. Pas terrible, mais plaisant. Aucune contrainte. Cet enfant, cet ange, était un don du ciel. Cette fillette si belle, si joyeuse, lui avait donné plus d'amour et de joie que personne ne lui en avait jamais donnés. Le cœur avait remplacé le sang.

Même s'il savait et concevait parfaitement qu'il ne serait jamais son premier père. Il était son père d'adoption et c'était plus qu'il n'aurait jamais souhaité. Car elle l'avait choisi pour être celui à qui elle se raccrocherait. Elle avait choisi d'être sa fille, du haut de ses huit ans, les poings sur les hanches, jugeant avec sévérité la plaque d'avocat devant chez lui, décrétant qu'elle et lui devraient la remplacer au plus vite.

Oui, la légende n'en était plus une. Il se sentait homme. Père. Et c'était tout ce qu'il demandait maintenant.

Sa gloire ? Il l'avait toujours. On se retournait quand il rentrait dans le tribunal derrière Apollo. Et les regards s'attendrissaient quand il passait la main sur la tête de sa fille pour lui voler son chapeau et ébouriffer ses cheveux châtains. Et on se souvenait. De sa gloire.

Alors, non, il ne se jugeait pas le plus à plaindre. Bien au contraire. Même si, quelques fois, les regrets l'assaillaient concernant Mia, Maya, Pearl mais surtout Iris. Elles lui manquaient terriblement parfois. Mais Apollo et Vérité parvenaient, sans le savoir, à combler ce vide, souvent.

Ceux qu'il aidait n'étaient plus ses clients mais ses proches. Et c'était beaucoup mieux.

Non, celui qu'il plaignait à l'heure actuelle était le responsable indirect de la perte de son badge. Ce gosse, déjà star avant d'être complètement homme. Manipulé par un frère trop intéressé par ses propres intérêts pour se préoccuper de ceux de son benjamin. Quelle idiotie.

Phœnix soupira et laissa retomber sa tête en arrière sur le dossier du fauteuil. Il devait à tout prix arrêter Kristoph Gavin avant qu'il ne fasse encore plus de mal.

**OoO**

Vérité avait encore une fois fermé la porte derrière elle en emportant les clés. Phœnix grommela un juron et posa son sac en plastique contenant ses courses devant la porte d'entrée. Elle lui faisait le coup à chaque fois !

Furieux, il redescendit à toute allure l'immeuble. A l'extérieur, Phœnix rentra dans une cabine téléphonique. Après avoir cherché nerveusement une pièce perdue dans la poche de son pantalon, il l'inséra dans la machine et composa le numéro du portable d'Apollo. Ça lui apprendrait d'oublier le sien dans l'appartement. Une voix masculine retentit dans le combiné :

« Apollo Justice à l'appareil. »

« Apollo, c'est moi. »

« M. Wright ? »

« Non, le père noël... J'espère que tu as été sage cette année, dit Phœnix avec amusement. »

« On est en plein mois de Juin, M. Wright... soupira Apollo. »

« Tu as raison, j'aurais du me présenter comme étant le pape. C'est en effet plus d'actualité, ironisa Phœnix. »

Apollo eut un léger rire. Il était beaucoup plus réceptif aux plaisanteries ces temps-ci. Plus détendu. Ce garçon passait trop de temps en compagnie de Vérité :

« J'imagine que vous ne m'appelez pas pour me faire une blague, supposa le jeune homme.

« Oui, tu as Vérité sous la main ? »

« Elle est à côté de moi. »

« Demande-lui si, par le plus grand des hasards, elle n'aurait pas, encore, fermé l'appartement et emportant les clés avec elle au lieu de les laisser sous le tapis d'entrée... lui indiqua avec emphase Phœnix. »

Phœnix entendit des voix légèrement étouffées. Puis, un souffle se fit entendre :

« Oui, elle les a.

« Comme c'est étonnant, soupira l'ancien avocat. »

Il réfléchit. Pas question de laisser les courses devant la porte pendant un temps démesuré. Il ne pouvait pas courir à travers toute la ville pour retrouver sa fille et le jeune avocat :

« Où êtes-vous, là ? »

« Au commissariat, avec l'inspecteur Skye. »

« Zut. »

Phœnix regarda à travers la paroi vitrée de la cabine. Son regard s'attarda sur le stand de nouilles d'Eldoon Noodle.

« C'est bon, Pollo. Je te retrouve là-bas. J'arrive dans quinze minutes. »

« OK, M. Wright. On vous attend... »

Phœnix raccrocha et se dépêcha d'aller déposer les courses chez son voisin. Ce dernier l'accueillit avec joie, comme d'habitude si bien que Phœnix eut du mal à refuser un verre et parti légèrement en retard. Le « quinze minutes » s'était transformé en « une demie-heure ». Il avait raté le bus. Tant pis, il irait à pied.

Au bout d'une demie-heure, il se retrouva devant le commissariat. En entrant, il salua avec dérision la mascotte de la police. Il songea aussitôt à Tektiv qui l'avait crée. La mascotte bleue lui renvoyait un sourire niais et gentil.

Il gravit rapidement les étages de l'immeuble pour se retrouver à celui où se trouvait le bureau d'Ema. A l'intérieur, on observait une ambiance détendue ne siégeant pas vraiment d'ordinaire dans la pièce, étant donné le caractère bien trempée de sa propriétaire. Vérité était assise sur le bureau d'Ema, balançant ses jambes dans le vide. En face d'elle, assise sur le fauteuil réservé aux visiteurs, Ema vidait son sachet de Snackoos, gracieusement aidée par Vérité. Et enfin, trônant derrière la place habituellement réservée à Ema, Apollo avait étalé tout un dossier sur le bureau. Rien qu'en le regardant faire, Phœnix commença à avoir mal à la tête en se remémorant les soirées passées à examiner une affaire comme son employé.

Phœnix émit un bruit de gorge et aussitôt, tous levèrent la tête vers lui. Apollo se redressa et lui tendit vivement les clés de leur appartement. Phœnix s'en saisit rapidement avant de réceptionner à toute vitesse une Vérité très enjouée et désirant un câlin de son papa. Ce dernier sourit avant de la relâcher et de se tourner vers les deux autres jeunes gens.

« Alors ? Vous avez du boulot, à ce que je vois... »

Phœnix désigna du menton la paperasse étalée sur le bureau. Il s'en approcha, Apollo près de lui.

« Oui, enfin, Pollo, surtout. » affirma Vérité.

« Et moi ? Je compte pour du beurre ? » grommela Ema.

Ne voulant décidément pas jeter un biscuit sur Phœnix, qu'elle continuait d'admirer au même titre que Benjamin Hunter, et sur la progéniture de ce dernier, parce que c'était sa fille justement, elle s'en prit à Apollo qui s'écria un brusque « Aie ». Phœnix eut un sourire fugace. Ils faisaient une fine équipe, ces trois-là. Ça lui rappelait parfois ses amis, à lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? » demanda Apollo.

Phœnix reporta son attention sur les dossiers. Plusieurs affaires compliquées, liées les unes aux autres. La trame principale était tirée autour d' un malheureux père de famille accusé du meurtre de son voisin de palier. Il était rentré 16h du travail et avait trouvé le corps devant la porte d'entrée de son voisin. Il était le premier suspect mais rien ne prouvait sa culpabilité. De plus, il avait affirmé avoir vu une femme s'enfuir de l'immeuble où il résidait et on avait retrouvé des traces de rouge à lèvres sur une fourchette, dans l'appartement du voisin.

« Ce truc, c'est du tout cuit. Il faudrait une autre journée d'enquête et le jury ne laissera pas l'accusé se faire enfermer sans plus de preuves. Qu'en pense Konrad, d'ailleurs ? »

« Konrad ? »

Phœnix se tourna vers Vérité qui se leva, contourna le bureau et lui tendit une feuille. Phœnix n'eut pas le temps de la lire qu'Ema prenait la parole.

« Ce n'est pas le procureur Gavin qui est en charge de cette affaire, pour une fois. C'est un autre procureur très connu d'ailleurs. Son nom est même craint, autant sur le territoire allemand que sur le nôtre. »

Mais Phœnix relâchait déjà le papier et jetait un regard animé vers Ema.

« Hunter revient ? Il revient ici pour l'affaire ? »

« Précisément. Mais pas seulement. »

« Comment ça ? » la pressa Phœnix.

Ema eut un sourire victorieux, comme celui qu'elle arborait quand elle démontrait un fait ou quand elle savait quelque chose que personne d'autre ne pouvait connaître.

« Ema... » fit Phœnix, faussement menaçant.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse poursuivre, la voix indécise de Vérité, qui s'était rapprochée de son frère, l'interrompit.

« Hunter ? Ton ami d'enfance, Papa ? »

« Quoi ? Benjamin Hunter était votre ami d'enfance ? Non mais je rêve ! » s'exclama un Apollo stupéfait.

Phœnix n'écoutait déjà plus les trois autres. Perdu dans ses pensées, il calculait le nombre d'années passées loin de Benjamin Hunter. Ça devait bien faire quatre ou cinq ans. La dernière fois, c'était à l'anniversaire de Pearly. Elle devait avoir quoi, maintenant ? 15 ans ? Non, 16... Il ne savait plus.

**OoO**

Elle se glissa adroitement entre les portes, tirant Pearl derrière elle avant qu'elles ne se referment. Maya étouffa un soupir de soulagement. Elles l'avait échappé belle. Quelques minutes de plus et s'en était fini de leur voyage vers la ville. Derrière elle, elle sentait Pearly trépigner d'impatience. Maya eut un sourire amusé en la voyant s'excuser d'avoir malencontreusement envoyé un coup de coude particulièrement vif dans les côtes de son voisin.

Quelques jours plus tôt, un coup de téléphone avait profondément réjoui Maya. Hunter était de retour en ville. Il partageait son temps entre l'Allemagne et son pays natal. Mais l'occasion était trop belle. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait vu ni Hunter ni les autres. C'était le moment où jamais de passer quelques jours en leur compagnie.

« Dans combien de temps arriverons-nous ? » demanda une jeune femme à ses côtés.

Maya regarda sa montre. Elles étaient parties depuis dix minutes.

« Il doit nous rester trois-quarts-d'heure, je pense, » répondit-t-elle avec une moue pensive.

« Ça fait tellement longtemps que nous n'avons pas pu , Mystique Maya ! Et Vérité ! » s'impatientait Pearly.

Maya acquiesça joyeusement. La jeune femme à côté d'elle demeurait silencieuse. C'était fou ce qu'une histoire aussi vieille pouvait continuer à la hanter. Comment allait-t-il réagir ? Allait-il ne serait-ce qu'esquisser un sourire aux souvenirs ou avait-t-il tirer un trait définitif sur le passé ?

**OoO**

Phœnix se leva péniblement. Il avait du faire un faux mouvement pendant la nuit car son dos le faisait légèrement souffrir au niveau des reins. Il sortit de la chambre en baillant et alla se servir un café noir dans la cuisine. Dans quelques minutes, Vérité et Apollo allaient sûrement se lever à leur tour. Soudain, un bruit strident le fit sursauter. Il se précipita dans le salon, posant sa tasse sur la table basse, au milieu d'une pile de journaux, et décrocha le téléphone.

« Allo ? »

« Wright ? »

« Hu ? »

« Toujours aussi bien réveillé le matin à ce que je voie... C'est Hunter. »

« Hunter ! »

Un franc sourire éclata sur les lèvres de Phœnix.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien, quelle question ! Toi aussi, comme d'habitude. »

« Bien entendu. »

« Ton protégé est prêt à perdre ? »persifla Hunter.

Phœnix éclata de rire.

« Déjà, de bon matin ! Hunter, laisse-moi le temps de me réveiller. Et avec Vérité à ses côtés, je n'ai aucune crainte à avoir, désolé pour toi. Mais tu es habitué à perdre tes procès contre les Wright, non ? » plaisanta-t-il.

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Wright. Tu risquerais de le regretter, » avança Hunter d'un ton faussement menaçant.

Phœnix prit sa tasse et la porta à ses lèvres. Un goût désagréable envahit sa bouche et il grimaça en versant le jus de chaussette dans l'évier de la cuisine. Il faudrait qu'il pense à acheter un meilleur café.

« Tu es au courant de la... réunion, si je puis dire ? » reprit Hunter. »

« Hum ? Comment ça ? » interrogea Phœnix.

« Eh bien, il devrait y avoir Paul, Tektiv, Maya, Pearl... Enfin, bref. Et toi et Vérité. Non ? »

« Oh, non je n'étais pas au courant. »

Phœnix remercia silencieusement Hunter. Il pouvait se préparer psychologiquement aux retrouvailles souvent éreintantes. Il se réjouit pourtant en songeant à cette véritable bouffée d'air frais.

« On devrait tous se retrouver au restaurant où travaille Maguy, tu sais la copine de Tektiv, dans trois jours. Tu viens alors ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Mais tu viens aussi ? »

« Franziska, Paul et Tektiv m'y obligent... » laissa entendre piteusement Hunter.

« Oh, je vois... » ricana Phœnix.

Un moment de flottement s'installa. Puis, il eut un raclement de gorge presque hésitant. Phœnix fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Hunter. C'était anodin pour d'autres mais lui, Phœnix, connaissait son meilleur ami comme personne, à part peut-être Franziska. En général, Hunter disait « Allo », déblatérait ce pourquoi il appelait et raccrochait sans demander son reste. Entre deux banalités comme le « Tu vas bien ? » et « Et je te préviens, je vais le gagner ce procès, Wright ! ». Bref, Hunter n'appelait pas pour ne rien dire. Et le rendez-vous n'était visiblement pas son sujet de conversation de départ.

« Dis... Je te connais Phœnix alors je voulais te prévenir... Tu sais qu'elle sera là aussi ? »

« Hein ? Qui ? »

Phœnix était complètement perdu, sur ce coup-là.

« Iris, crétin. »

Phœnix sentit ses muscles se contracter. Aie, le dos. Zut, pourquoi n'y avait-t-il pas songé ? Bien sûr qu'Iris serait là. Tout le monde l'appréciait, depuis le temps. Et elle était la soeur de Pearl et la cousine de Maya. Elle faisait partie de « la famille » comme disait Paul en lorgnant sur quelque jolie donzelle. Même Vérité l'aimait bien.

« Oh... J'aurais du m'en douter. » murmura Pheonix.

« Wright... Tu connais mon avis sur le sujet... Hum hum »

Phœnix sourit. Hunter n'était jamais à l'aise avec ce genre de sujet. Il était pire que lui, même, c'était pour dire. Pourtant, au premier abord, on l'aurait plutôt cru séducteur avec une assurance pareille. Mais son éducation stricte avait fait qu'il était tout le contraire. Gêné et rougissant devant de pareilles histoires. Ce qui amusait fortement Phœnix et lui permettait de taquiner son meilleur ami.

« Enfin, je voulais juste savoir si... De ce côté-là... Tu allais bien. »

Question sous-jacente : Phœnix, as-tu oublié définitivement cette jeune fille aux yeux noirs dont tu étais fou amoureux à vingt ans et dont tu n'étais pas loin de retomber tout aussi amoureux il y a sept ans ? Phœnix repensa à cette jeune femme, tourna la question dans tous les sens et ne parvint qu'à une seule conclusion.

« Tu te rappelle quand j'ai recraché mon verre de vin, il y a deux ans, pendant l'anniversaire de Pearl ? »

« Très bien, c'est moi que tu as arrosé, je te rappelle. » siffla Hunter.

Phœnix sourit à ce souvenir.

« Eh bien, tu te rappelles pourquoi ? »

« Ta fille parlait et t'as dit une énième bêtise ? Énième, parce que tu lui en as apprises tellement... »

« Elle m'a dit que, si je voulais lui trouver une maman, elle aimerait bien Iris. Pearl venait de lui raconter pour... Hum, nous deux à l'université. »

« Oh... »

Un silence s'installa de nouveau mais cette fois, Phœnix songea que Hunter devait sûrement être en train de choisir soigneusement ses mots.

« Et... C'était gênant mais... Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir à notre affaire de rendez-vous ? »

« Le pire, c'est que j'ai recraché mon vin en pensant que ça m'aurait pas déplut... »

Phœnix se mordit la joue en pensant qu'il venait de dire ce qu'il croyait avoir dit. Un profond soupir lui parvint à l'appareil.

« Eh bien, puisque ta fille est d'accord, de toute façon, pourquoi ne pas... »

« J'ai déjà fait souffrir Iris... Et moi aussi. C'est fini. » le coupa Phoenix.

« A qui la faute ? »

Aie. Ça faisait mal de se prendre une de ses quatre vérités en face, mais, en même temps, Hunter n'aurait pas été son meilleur ami s'il n'était pas aussi direct. D'une certaine manière, même en étant légèrement coincé, il était toujours de précieux conseil pour Phœnix.

« Pas faux... »

« Tout à fait juste, tu veux dire ! »

Phœnix entendit un déclic qu'il identifia comme la détonation brève d'une alarme de voiture.

« Je vais devoir te laisser. Je vais prendre ma voiture. »

« En effet, ce serait catastrophique que tu te fasses prendre sur la route, le téléphone à la main. »

« Tu as tout compris. A plus Wright. »

« Ouais, à plus tard. »

Phœnix remis précipitamment le téléphone, qu'il allait poser, près de son oreille.

« Hunter ? »

« Hum ? Oui ? »

« Merci. Je crois que je vais y réfléchir. »

« De rien, partenaire. »

**OoO**

Iris resserra la ceinture à sa taille. Une fine ceinture de couleur noire qui accentuait la finesse de sa silhouette. Sa robe de lin blanc lui allait à ravir et elle portait son collier retenant son magatama à son cou.

« Tu es magnifique ! »

Iris sursauta et reconnu Pearl. Elle lui sourit, touchée.

« Merci, Pearly. »

« sera sous le charme ! J'en suis sûre ! » affirma avec véhémence la jeune fille.

« Pearly... »

La jeune fille disparut dans un dernier clin d'oeil. Iris, les joues rouges, se contempla à nouveau dans la glace.

Elle avait voulu être jolie aujourd'hui. Plus que d'habitude. Sept ans, qu'ils s'étaient... disputés ? En quelque sorte. Qu'ils avaient fait une croix sur... Elle se demandait si elle devait mettre un nom sur ce qu'ils avaient vécus, elle et Phœnix. Ça n'avait pas réellement existé, simplement des gestes et des regards trop appuyés. Elle n'aurait pas du espérer.

Mais elle se reprit. Elle avait trente-deux ans, maintenant. Elle n'était plus une enfant ou cette jeune femme amoureuse. Tout ça était derrière elle. Au fond, elle admirait sa cousine Mia. Elle aussi était passée par de difficiles épreuves, pires qu'elle, pensait-t-elle, et elle ne flanchait jamais. Quoiqu'il arrive, elle restait un pilier auquel on pouvait s'accrocher en toute sécurité. Même morte. Ironique. Iris aurait voulu être comme ça. Pouvoir regarder en arrière et n'éprouver aucun regret. Savoir qu'elle avait fait les bons choix. Être convaincue que rien n'aurait pu changer ce qu'ils étaient devenus, elle et Phœnix, loin l'un de l'autre.

Elle se lava les mains et sortit à son tour des WC pour dames. Dans le restaurant, Maguy bavassait gaiement avec Maya et Mia que Pearl devait avoir appeler pour Maya. Cette petite était décidément une vraie prodige. Les pouvoirs de Maya s'étaient également accentués et avaient gagné en puissance lorsqu'elle était définitivement devenue la Maîtresse de Kurain.

Mia leva soudain les yeux vers Iris et, un sourire avenant aux lèvres, lui dit :

« Bonjour, Iris. Comment vas-tu ? »

Les deux femmes étaient passées au tutoiement et s'étaient un peu rapprochées, au-fur-et-à-mesure des années. Après tout, elles étaient aussi cousines.

« Très bien... Et... Toi ? » demanda, hésitante, Iris.

Comme toujours, elle était mal à l'aise avec l'état de mort de Mia. Demander si elle allait bien, c'était, lui semblait-il, comme dire à un aveugle « Tiens ! Tu vois, je te l'avais dis ! ». Mais Mia ne tenait pas compte de ce genre de défauts de langue, en général.

« Idem. Viens t'assoir ! Tu dois avoir plein de choses à me raconter depuis ma dernière visite. »

« Ta dernière visite était avant-hier, Mia », remarqua Maya en riant légèrement.

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna Mia. « J'ai toujours l'impression de passer des semaines interminables entre chacun de vos appels. »

« C'est sûrement le décalage horaire... » affirma Maya, enjouée.

Mia éclata de rire à la remarque de sa petite sœur.

Il ne leur restait que quelques minutes avant que le premier de leurs amis n'arrivent. Les quatre femmes en profitaient pour parler entre filles. Bien que Pearly ne soit pas consciente pour l'instant, Maya et Iris lui feraient un compte rendu détaillé de la conversation. Ainsi, Mia apprit que Maguy ferait la cuisine à la place de son patron, ce dernier étant en voyage moui bellissima en Italie, que Maya avait fait retapissé la chambre de Pearly car l'humidité s'infiltrait dans la pièce, et autres menues anecdotes de la vie quotidienne. Ce ne fut qu'à l'arrivée de Franziska, tirant un Hunter légèrement bougon et aidée par un Paul vraiment... déterminé, qu'elles s'interrompirent.

« Allez, Benji ! Une, deux, une, deux ! » hurlait-t-il en frappant la cadence de ses pieds sur le sol.

« Faites-moi taire cet abruti, bon sang ! »

Prestement, Hunter se glissa entre Maya et Iris, ne laissant aucune place à Paul pour s'assoir à côté de lui. Ce dernier se laissa tomber à côté de Mia, en bout de table.

« Hum... Bonjour Hunter, nous allons très bien, et vous ? » demanda Maya, écroulée de rire.

A ses côtés, Iris et Mia se contrôlaient difficilement, tout comme Maguy. Hunter lança un regard agacé à Paul, lequel lui répondit par un grand sourire niais. Le procureur poussa un profond soupir de découragement. Paul était un cas irrécupérable.

« Très bien ! Qui manque-t-il ? »

« Hum, voyons voir. Nous devrions être 12. » déclara Maya en comptant rapidement sur ses doigts.

« 12 ? » intervint Franziska aux côtés de Maguy. « Ça fait beaucoup pour un simple repas. »

« Eh bien, vous, Hunter, Paul, Tektiv, Maguy, moi, Mia ou Pearl, ça dépend... » énuméra Maya. « Iris, Phœnix, Vérité, Ema Skye et... un autre... »

« Maya... » soupira Mia.

« Quoi ? Je n'arrive jamais à retenir son nom ! » grimaça Maya.

« Apollo Justice », indiqua Iris.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle n'aimait pas du tout être le centre de l'attention, en général mais, avec eux, elle était à l'aise.

« Oui ! C'est ça. C'est le jeune poulain de Phœnix, ça. » affirma Maya.

« A ce qu'il m'a dit, il est plutôt compétent... » fit Mia.

« Pas assez pour demain ! » laissa entendre Hunter d'un air supérieur.

« Nous verrons ça au procès, Benjamin... »

Tous se retournèrent pour voir Phœnix, le sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur chacun. Mais ils firent une pause inattendue sur Iris qui espéra que personne ne s'en était aperçu. Elle resta tout de même impassible et lui fit un joli sourire, comme les autres.

« Phœnix ! »

Maya se précipita et lui tourna autour, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures.

« Je rêve, tu as oublié ton suit-shirt informe ! »

« Hé ! » s'exclama-t-il sous les rires. « Il n'est pas informe ! »

« J'ai réussi à le convaincre de l'enlever aujourd'hui et de mette une chemise ! » intervint Vérité en entrant, suivant d'un jeune homme plus grand qu'elle, des cheveux châtains coupés courts sauf deux grands mèches rebelles sur son front, portant un ensemble rouge.

« Tu m'a menacé, oui ! »bougonna Phœnix en s'asseyant à côté de Franziska.

« Toujours aussi facile à manipuler, Wright ? » demanda, presque acide, Franziska, faisant claquer son fouet près d'elle.

« Tu parles, elle est pire que vous, parfois ! Je suis martyrisé par ces deux montres ! » se plaignit Phœnix.

Les regards convergèrent sur le jeune homme accompagnant Phœnix et Vérité, si bien qu'il devint rouge pivoine.

« Ah ! Voilà Pollo ! » expliqua Vérité sans tenir compte du regard noir d'Apollo appréciant moyennement le surnom. »

« Apollo », rectifia-t-il machinalement.

« Mais j'aime bien Pollo ! » protesta Phœnix. « Tu peux continuer à l'appeler comme ça, rien que pour l'embêter, Vérité. »

« Salut les gars ! »

« Et voilà Tektiv qui arrive. Oh mon dieu ! » grinça Hunter.

Mia passa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Hunter en riant. Peu de temps après, Ema débarqua et fut rapidement présentée à ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore comme Paul tandis que Mia laissait sa place à Pearl pour que l'adolescente puisse profiter du repas.

Maguy fila à la cuisine et revint avec plusieurs verres de cocktail et une salade pour chacun. Ils passèrent le repas à converser en riant, tandis que Maguy s'attablait avec eux, allant sans cesse en cuisine pour rapporter et amener divers plats ou couverts. Au bout d'un moment, Iris lui proposa son aide pour tout transporter dans la cuisine. Maguy accepta avec soulagement. Elle était habituée mais une aussi grande tablée était toujours difficile à gérer.

Pearl étouffait des fous rires avec Vérité et Ema au détriment d'Apollo. Maya parlait avec animation à Paul, Hunter et Maguy de sa dernière séance de channeling, accompagnant ses paroles de grands gestes qui manquèrent plus d'une fois de crever un œil à Hunter avec sa fourchette et Tektiv se faisait régulièrement houspillé par Franziska qui écoutait d'une oreille attentive son frère d'adoption commenter le nouveau système de jury mis en place dans le pays.

Mais Phœnix n'écoutait pas grand chose dans cette joyeuse cacophonie. Il préférait observer, purement heureux de se retrouver là, entre ses amis discutant gaiement. Sa famille d'adoption, en quelque sorte. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers Iris. Cette dernière écoutait avec sérieux Hunter et souriait aux plaisanteries de Vérité. Et à cet instant, où elle se tourna pour le regarder dans un mouvement interrogateur, il la trouva encore plus jolie qu'avant. Mais dans son champ de vision, Vérité lui apparut aussi. Quand tout serait fini... Quand Apollo et Vérité sauraient... Peut-être qu'il pourrait être enfin complètement heureux.

De son côté, Iris ne se doutait pas des pensées sombres de Phœnix. Le soir, quand elle rentra dans sa chambre d'hôtel, après avoir raccompagnée Pearl et Maya aux leurs, elle se surprit à avoir les yeux humides, sans aucune raison. Cinq ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et il n'avait pas bronché. Rien. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de tout le repas. Peut-être la distance avait-t-elle définitivement eu raison d'eux, au final.

**OoO**

Phœnix haussa les sourcils et se retourna vers Apollo. Ce dernier, debout devant lui, tournait nerveusement le bracelet à son poignet.

« Tu t'en doutais ? »

Vérité, affalée sur le canapé dans les bras de sa mère, leva les yeux vers Apollo. Enfin, Phœnix et leur mère leur avait tout raconté. La perte de mémoire de Lamiroir ou Thalassa Grimoire, l'accident du tour de magie. La vérité pure et simple.

« Je... Je savais que j'avais une sœur. Je l'ai su tout petit. Maman me l'avait dit. Mais... Je ne pensais pas que... »

Ému, il se tourna vers sa mère et Vérité. Elles lui sourirent toutes deux et l'air de famille devint une frappante ressemblance. La famille était enfin réunie. Et soudain, Phœnix se sentait presque de trop. Pourtant, il le savait. Il savait que lorsqu'il révèlerait tout, il risquait de les perdre. Mais, comme d'habitude, Vérité le prit soudain totalement au dépourvu.

« Maintenant, j'ai trouvé une maman ! Hein, Papa ? »

Phœnix piqua un fard en songeant à ce que sous-entendait sa fille.

« Vérité ! On va dire que c'est ta première maman, OK ? Juste, ta première, ta vraie maman ! »

« Ça veut qu'il va y avoir une deuxième maman ? » demanda, l'air de rien, Apollo.

Phœnix maudit pour la première fois le jeune homme. Et la pensée d'une jeune femme brune finit d'achever sa crédibilité. A moins que ce ne soit son nouveau rougissement.

« Apollo... »

« Laissez tranquille, les enfants ! » ordonna Thalassa, pourtant souriante.

Les deux jeunes gens haussèrent les épaules dans un parfait ensemble. Et Phœnix bénit Thalassa pour toute sa discrétion.

« Bon, comment allons-nous faire, maintenant ? »

Apollo remettait pensivement en place ses deux mèches sur son front.

« Je ne vais pas quitter l'appartement, je travaille ici. Mais Vérité... »

Phœnix retint son souffle. Devait-t-il intervenir pour garder sa fille ou était-ce légitime qu'elle aille vivre auprès de sa mère ? Il y avait réfléchi toute la journée, en pensant que dans la soirée, il annoncerait leur parenté à Vérité et Apollo. Et il était resté au point mort.

« Je pense que Vérité devrait rester avec », intervint Thalassa.

Phœnix, intérieurement, la remercia et son soulagement dut se voir sur son visage, car Apollo le regardait d'un air amusé tandis que Thalassa acquiesçait, comme pour appuyer ses dires.

« Vérité... »

Cette dernière semblait quelque peu perdue. Autour d'elle, Phœnix et Apollo fixaient intensément Thalassa. Elle parlait avec délicatesse, comme à un enfant.

« Tu... s'est très bien occupé de toi. Je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour ça. Mais ce serait cruel de vous séparer, surtout sachant que tu le considère maintenant comme ton père légitime. Rien ne remplacera jamais ça. »

« Mais, et toi ? »

Vérité avait soudain une voix fragile, pouvant se briser à tout moment. C'était peut-être un peu trop pour elle, d'un seul coup.

« Moi, j'ai une maison, près d'ici. Elle n'est pas très loin, tu peux même venir me voir à pied ! C'est mieux pour nous, le temps que nous apprenions à nouveau à nous connaître... Tu ne crois pas ? » demanda Thalassa, soucieuse.

La jeune fille à ses côtés acquiesça vivement et se mit à rire. Phœnix expira enfin tout l'air de ses poumons brulants. Il n'avait même pas eut conscience de retenir sa respiration. Et soudain, ses yeux s'agrandirent brusquement. Tout était fini. L'affaire était classée. Il avait été innocenté. Sa fille avait enfin retrouvé sa famille biologique. Tout était fini.

Un phénomène étrange se déroula alors. Un poids, une chape de plomb sur les épaules de Phoenix sembla disparaître. Un vide étrange pénétra son âme tandis qu'un sentiment d'accomplissement s'immisçait en lui. C'était paradoxal. Il n'aurait jamais cru réussir. Son but lui avait toujours parut tellement lointain encore. Il lui avait fallu donner tant d'énergies et de jours de sa vie pour y parvenir. Tout était fini.

**OoO**

Dans un sens, Iris ne pouvait se le reprocher qu'à elle-même. Elle savait à quoi s'attendre pourtant. Mais bien sûr, elle s'était retenue et morigénée. Elle devait lui faire confiance. Ce n'était pas la mort de lui rendre ce minuscule service, tout de même. Mais Iris aurait du se souvenir de cet adage si clairvoyant qu'on lui avait maintes fois répéter...Quand Paul Defès arrive, tout part à la dérive.

Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait de spécial ! Il avait simplement voulut de nouveaux tubes de peintures et des pinceaux pour ses tableaux. Rien de bien fabuleux. Seul problème : Il avait décidé « d'assurer », ce jour-là, et, ayant promis d'aider Hunter à réaménager son appartement qu'il n'avait pas habité depuis cinq ans, Paul était décidé à tenir sa promesse. Mais l'urgence de renouveler ses pinceaux et ses tubes se faisant sentir, il ne pouvait demander qu'à Iris, toujours en ville avec Maya et Pearl pour plusieurs jours, d'aller les chercher pour lui... Seulement, les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme prévues.

Le bus était en retard et quand Iris était arrivée devant le magasin, ce dernier était fermé. Se trouvant à l'autre bout de la ville, elle avait appelé Paul qui lui avait indiqué un autre magasin... Où, il avait oublié de le lui dire, prononcer son nom était une infamie pour le patron à qui il devait vraisemblablement quelques crédits...Heureusement qu'Iris était plus que jolie, sinon l'homme lui aurait sûrement passé un savon à la place du peintre... Et pour couronner le tout, en sortant du magasin, Iris ne put que se résigner à un coup du sort en consultant les horaires de bus dont le dernier de la journée venait de terminer son service.

Ainsi, la jeune femme se retrouvait maintenant complètement perdue dans cette ville qu'elle n'avait pas parcourue depuis des lustres. Elle tourna autour d'elle. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'être déjà venue dans cette partie de la ville. Un carrefour immense composés de quatre voix différentes s'offrait à elle. Désorientée, elle lut les panneaux de signalisation mais aucun ne lui disait quelque chose. Mais c'est alors qu'elle la vit.

Cette ruelle. Ce renfoncement. Et un soir en particulier lui revint en mémoire pendant qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la ruelle. Ce coin sombre, elle se souvenait y avoir été attirée par Phœnix alors qu'elle pleurait, auparavant. Cela lui semblait si éloigné de sa vie actuelle. Quand tout cela avait-il changé ? Elle s'arrêta sous la plaque indiquant le nom de la ruelle et sortit son téléphone en espérant que Phœnix se rappellerait où se trouvait le lieu. Il était le seul qu'elle songea à appeler dans un moment pareil.

« Iris ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

La voix affolée de Phœnix la dérouta un peu. Mais il était vrai qu'elle ne l'appelait pas souvent. Ayant voulu garder ses distances, Iris avait souffert de l'abandon définitif du dernier espoir.

« Phœnix... Hum, j'aurais peut-être du appeler Maya ou Hunter... »

« Non, non ! » s'empressa Phœnix.

Il semblait légèrement paniqué et Iris se demanda si elle ne le dérangeait dans un moment stressant ou important.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » répéta Phœnix.

« Je... Phœnix... » hésita Iris. « Eh bien... Paul m'avait demandé de faire des courses et... Oh non, tu vas rire. »

« Je te promets que non... »

« Je me suis perdue, Phœnix... »

Un silence suivit cette déclaration.

« J'arrive. Tu sais où tu es, à peu près ? »

Iris se maudit intérieurement. Le mordillement de lèvres caractéristique de Phœnix pour s'empêcher de rire se faisait clairement entendre dans l'appareil. Un léger raclement lui parvint, signe qu'il essayait de reprendre son sérieux. Au moins, il s'était contrôlé.

« Tu te souviens... La ruelle Montagnès ? »

« Monta... Oh mon dieu, mais où as-tu été te fourrée ? C'est de l'autre côté de la partie de la ville où est ton hôtel, ça ! » se lamenta Phœnix.

Iris préféra ne pas s'interroger sur les raisons pour lesquelles il savait où se situait l'hôtel où elle était descendue. Mais elle se faisait des idées. Peut-être était-ce simplement grâce à Pearl et Maya qu'il détenait cette information.

« J'arrive tout de suite, tu ne bouge pas, d'accord ? »

« Comment tu vas faire, il n'y a plus de bus et... »

« Ça, il fallait y penser avant de me téléphoner, » lui fit remarquer Phœnix en riant. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais me débrouiller. Attends-moi... Dix ou quinze minutes. A tout de suite. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il avait déjà raccroché. Iris s'invectiva silencieusement. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle pense à Phœnix pour la tirer d'un mauvais pas. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours d'accord pour jouer au preux chevalier quand elle le lui demandait ? Bien sûr, c'était très louable, mais ça n'aidait pas Iris à l'éviter. Enfin, elle ne l'évitait pas... Pas beaucoup...

Iris s'appuya contre le mur derrière elle. Elle détestait être si faible, si fragile. Et paradoxalement, elle adorait la seule pensée d'un Phœnix courant à travers toute la ville pour la chercher.

**OoO**

« Papa ? » Qui c'était ? »

Phœnix se retourna vers Ema et Konrad, Vérité et Apollo. Tous regardaient son visage rougi avec interrogation.

« Hum... Je dois y aller... Un ami a besoin de moi au plus vite. C'est l'affaire d'une heure, promis ! » s'exclama-t-il en récupérant son suit-shirt au vol. Son bonnet resta introuvable, mais il n'avait pas le temps. Il allait passer la porte quand il revint sur ses pas.

« Konrad ? Dites, vous devez vous servir de votre moto dans l'heure qui suit ? »

Une minute plus tard, Phœnix filait entre les voitures sur la moto de Konrad. Il savait conduire une moto malgré l'absence de permis. Ema avait assez élevé la voix avant son départ. Mais il préféra prier pour ne pas se faire prendre sur la moto. Au moins, il avait pu obtenir de Konrad deux casques pour lui et Iris. Phœnix avait d'ailleurs été surpris que le jeune homme lui laisse sa moto avec autant de facilité mais il ne lui fit pas remarquer au cas où Konrad ne revienne sur sa décision.

Phœnix fut ralentit par quelques feux rouges mais rattrapa son retard en prenant un petit raccourci lui procurant un gain de temps considérable. Il arriva au lieu de rendez-vous avec cinq minutes de retard et pria pour qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Iris durant le laps de temps où elle était restée seule dans la ruelle. Dans un lieu aussi sombre, Phœnix ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter un peu. Il savait qu'Iris savait se défendre un minimum mais le doute restait présent.

Il aperçut enfin la jeune femme de l'autre côté du carrefour, adossé à un mur de la fameuse ruelle. Il gara la moto et la rejoint, non sans précipitation. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et la crispation intense qu'elle ressentait dans ses membres légèrement engourdis disparut.

« Phœnix ! »

Elle se saisit de son sac à main à ses pieds et sortit de la rue pour l'attendre à l'angle du carrefour.

« Désolé pour le retard. J'ai du faire des tas de détours. » s'excusa l'homme.

« Ce n'est rien. Cinq minutes de plus ou de moins... »

Iris sourit mais déchanta quand il lui présenta un casque de moto.

« Mets-ça. »

« Quoi ? Tu es en moto ? Depuis quand as-tu un permis de moto, toi ? » demanda-t-elle avec suspicion.

« On va faire comme si la confiance régnait... »

« Feenie... »

Phœnix grimaça à l'entente du surnom et, tout en se dirigeant vers la moto, joua avec son propre casque entre ses mains.

« OK, OK. Je ne l'ai pas. Mais je sais conduire ! »

« Ça doit me rassurer ? Depuis quand tu sais conduire ce genre de... Truc, d'abord ? » interrogea nerveusement Iris en détaillant la moto devant elle.

Son regard franc mais légèrement vacillant perturba un peu Phœnix qui détourna les yeux en s'asseyant sur la moto. Il se tourna vers elle et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à monter sur l'engin.

« Parfaitement. Et tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Je ne t'ai jamais déçue sur « ce genre de truc », non ? »

Elle lui lança un regard critique difficile à déchiffrer derrière la visière de son casque et se saisit de la main de Phœnix pour grimper derrière lui.

« C'est parce que tu ne m'as jamais emmenée sur une moto », fit-t-elle remarquer.

« Eh bien, il y a une première fois à tout ! »

Avant qu'Iris n'ait eut le temps de dire ouf, Phœnix démarrait bruyamment la moto, calait les mains de la jeune femme sur sa taille et s'engageait à toute vitesse sur la voie. Elle avait décidément eut raison de mettre un pantacourt en jean à la place de sa jupe avant de venir en bus. Phœnix, concentré sur la route, allait à vive allure sur la route complètement dégagé. Il accéléra, doubla une voiture isolée et reprit sa vitesse normale. Durant la manœuvre, Iris crispa ses doigts sur le suit-shirt de Phœnix. Ce dernier ralentit un peu.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui mais si tu pouvais ralentir un peu... »

« C'est ce que je fais. Détends-toi, Iris », tenta de la rassurer Phœnix.

La jeune femme raffermit sa prise à la taille de Phœnix alors que ce dernier ralentissait un peu plus et posait sa main sur celle de la jeune femme. Il la serra brièvement avant de remettre sa main sur le guidon. Mais cela avait suffi à gêner agréablement Iris qui soupira en regardant le paysage défiler sous ses yeux.

**OoO**

Iris ôta le casque et le tendit à Phœnix.

« Empaquetée et livrée à bon port ! Satisfaite ? »

Le sourire lumineux de Phœnix surprit Iris. Ce regard, ce visage. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu comme ça. Que lui arrivait-il ?

« Phœnix ? »

« Hum ? »

L'homme releva la tête, après avoir rangé le second casque. Iris le regardait d'un air curieux. Quoi ? Il se sentait sur un drôle de nuage. Il pouvait encore sentir la main d'Iris sur sa taille et ça le faisait sourire. Tout allait bien. Vérité, Apollo, Konrad. Tout était résolu. Enfin. Il pouvait peut-être vivre, maintenant. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il se demanda s'il n'était pas réellement passé à côté de quelque chose d'important. Plusieurs fois, ça lui avait glissé entre les doigts. L'histoire s'était répété, avec toujours la même fin. Triste à en mourir.

« Merci de m'avoir ramenée. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait. »

« Tu serais rentrée à pied ! » élucida Phœnix en riant.

Il observait Iris rougir tandis qu'il détaillait son visage. Cette virée en moto lui avait rappelé trop de souvenirs et le faisait divaguer. Il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités.

« Tu... »

Il hésita. Iris prit son sac à main. Elle allait se détourner et rentrer dans l'hôtel. Et alors, qu'est-ce qui se passerait ? Il ne la reverrait plus pendant trois, quatre ans. Il la laisserait encore partir, comme avant. Comme il regrettait d'avoir tout fichu par terre, sept ans plus tôt.

Iris se détourna après un dernier geste de la main et remonta l'allée pour rentrer dans l'hôtel. Et Phœnix démarra. Peut-être était-ce trop tard. Peut-être était-ce mieux comme ça. Pour ne pas mettre en doute leur équilibre déjà fragile. Peut-être devait-il d'abord faire le point sur lui-même. Tout allait bien trop vite, tout à coup.

« Alors ? Tu en as mis du temps ! »

Dans son salon, où le désordre était le maître-mot, Phœnix tendit les clés de la moto à Konrad et tourna son habituel regard vide d'expression vers Vérité. Cette dernière eut une moue surprise. Sans un mot, Phœnix haussa les épaules et sortit sur le balcon. Peut-être cherchait-t-il des excuses à sa propre lâcheté, aussi.

Il avait vraiment foiré sur ce coup-là.

**OoO**

Quelques jours plus tard, Iris sortait de sa chambre, un gilet léger sous le bras. Le départ allait être donné dans deux jours et Pearl et Maya rentreraient à Kurain alors qu'elle se retrouverait de nouveau dans le temple isolé d'Hazakura. Mais, inexplicablement, elle ne désirait pas ce départ. Inexplicablement, elle espérait que quelque chose la retiendrait... Ou quelqu'un.

La jeune femme descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Maya et Pearl étaient sorties en compagnie de Franziska, étrangement, pour acheter quelques affaires pour la plus jeune. Pour une fois qu'elles étaient en ville, autant en profiter. Iris, quant à elle, en avait assez de rester enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle voulait profiter de cet été chaud et doux laissant tomber ses brumes moites sur la ville.

Mais alors qu'elle sortait, un plan de la ville à la main, ne voulant pas se perdre une seconde fois, elle percuta un inconnu. Tombant à terre, elle grimaça en sentant son poignet douloureux.

« Mademoiselle, vous n'avez rien ? Je suis vraiment désolé... »

Cette voix... Phœnix ?

Mais quand elle releva la tête, elle fut déçue par cet homme blond, au visage pourtant plaisant. Elle s'enfuit sans mot dire.

**OoO**

« Tu es un idiot ! »

« Hé ! »

« Excuse-moi, j'aurais du dire un crétin congénital, plutôt ! »

« C'est pas franchement mieux ! »

« C'est fait exprès, imbécile ! »

« Non mais ça va, oui ! »

Phœnix se tourna sur le côté, furieux. Hunter se pencha légèrement, plissant les yeux et un sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Oh ! Tu boudes ? »

« Non », répondit sèchement Phœnix.

Hunter éclata de rire. Assis sur le canapé du salon de Phœnix, il reprit son souffle et observa son ami à côté de lui.

« Je te connais depuis l'école primaire. Je sais quand tu boudes, Feeniiiiiiie. »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »

« Il n'y a qu'Iris qui a ce privilège, ou elle a déposé un brevet d'invention ? » persiffla Hunter.

Il se sentait d'humeur joyeuse, décidément. Et torturer son ami était une de ses activités favorites, surtout quand ce dernier agissait comme le dernier des crétins.

« D'accord, d'accord, c'est de ma faute. Je l'ai laissée partir. Tu es content ? » s'exclama rageusement Phœnix en se levant d'un bond.

« Et toi, tu l'es ? »

Cette réplique eut pour effet de laisser hébété Phœnix. Bien sûr que non ! Il était déçu, même. Une semaine qu'il n'avait pas vu Iris. Cinq ans auparavant, il n'avait rien fait non plus pour aller vers elle. Il se sentait tellement empoté et insignifiant quand elle était à côté de lui, aussi. Trop pour ne pas avoir le courage de lui demander un verre ou un simple café.

« C'est ridicule... » gémit Phœnix.

« Pour une fois, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. »

Phœnix lança un regard noir vers Hunter qui sourit derrière sa tasse de café. Phœnix était tellement facile à déstabiliser, parfois...

Après avoir raccompagné Iris à son hôtel, Phœnix avait tourné en rond chez lui une bonne semaine. Il se trouvait pathétique de rester ainsi, indécis, alors qu'il mourait d'envie de sortir voir la jeune femme. Il voulait courir la voir, même. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait, après tout ? Rien, sauf ses propres doutes. Et au final, c'était peut-être le plus dur à surmonter. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour lui remonter les bretelles.

« Ça fait des années que vous vous... Tournez autour, si je m'abuse... » soupira Hunter.

« On ne se tourne pas autour ! » glapit Phœnix en se redressant vivement.

A ce moment, il aurait aimer se faire tout petit sous le regard dubitatif de son meilleur ami. Il aurait du appeler Paul à la place de Hunter, finalement. Il l'aurait écouté à moitié et lui aurait dit qu'une de perdue, dix de retrouvées ! Point à la ligne et le sujet aurait été clos jusqu'à la prochaine visite impromptue de la jolie Iris. Il avait du parler à voix haute car Hunter éclata de rire.

« Rectification : Ensuite, Paul aurait couru, fleurs à la main, à l'hôtel d'Iris pour les lui offrir... »

« Quoi ?! Comment ça, des fleurs ? Non mais ça va pas la tête ! »

Hunter faillit s'étouffer dans son café devant la réaction plus qu'excessive de Phœnix. Si on lui avait dit un jour, avant que Phœnix n'emporte leur premier procès face à face, qu'il se retrouverait assis à boire un café avec lui en le regardant s'emporter tout seul à cause d'une stupide, mais ô combien espérée de tous, histoire de cœur, il aurait bien envoyé son interlocuteur dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Mais il arrêta de rire en avisant la mine sérieuse de Phœnix.

« Dis... Paul, il en pince toujours pour Iris ? »

Cette question le laissa coi. Et provoqua un nouvel accès d'hilarité.

« On parle de Paul »,ricana Hunter. « Il ''en pince'' pour toutes les femmes, Phœnix ! »

« T'es sûr ? »

Hunter leva les yeux au ciel.

« Certain, oui. »

Un silence s'abattit sur le salon. Phœnix, perdu dans ses pensées, parfois très agréables mais tourmentées, Hunter l'observant avec hilarité. Ce dernier reposa sa tasse de café vide et se tournant vers Phœnix, lui prit les épaules si brusquement que Phœnix sursauta.

« Phœnix... On est amis... Partenaires ? »

« Ben oui », répondit Phœnix, comme cette réponse était une évidence.

« Alors, en tant qu'ami et partenaire, je vais te dire le fond de ma pensée... »

Hunter laissa planer le suspens quelques secondes, savourant sadiquement la vue d'un Phœnix Wright complètement perdu et accroché au moindre mot sortant de sa bouche. Puis il le secoua abruptement par les épaules.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec moi, dans ton salon complètement retourné, alors que la femme de ta vie t'attend dans une chambre d'hôtel, espèce de nigaud ! »

Phœnix resta un instant paralysé par les mots de son meilleur ami, complètement incapable de réfléchir correctement, avant de devenir d'un beau rouge pivoine. Soudain, il se leva prestement, Hunter se rattrapant de justesse au dossier du canapé.

« Mon dieu, mais t'as raison ! Je reviens ! » s'exclama Phœnix en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Hum... Phœnix ? »

« J'ai pas le temps, Benji ! »

« Wright, à ta place, je mettrais autre chose qu'un peignoir de bain, pour la voir... »

Phœnix marqua un temps d'arrêt.

« … C'est ta faute ! Si t'étais pas passé à l'improviste, je serais habillé, aussi ! »

« C'est toi qui m'a appelé... »

« Oui, mais je pensais pas que t'arriverais aussi vite, voilà ! »

**OoO**

Et voilà que Phœnix courrait à perdre haleine jusqu'à l'hôtel d'Iris. Heureusement qu'il n'était qu'à quelques carrefours. Il aurait pu attendre un peu et simplement l'appeler au téléphone, mais, étant doué pour ne jamais rien faire comme les autres, il était sorti avec la seule pensée de voir Iris. Heureusement que Vérité et Apollo étaient en ce moment-même en train de rendre visite à leur mère ou ils se seraient posés des questions ! Et que Hunter avait été très compréhensif quand il l'avait plus ou moins jeté dehors...

Devant l'hôtel, il remonta la longue allée de graviers jusqu'au portique tournant et entra. Dépassant l'accueil, il fut prit d'un doute et rebroussa chemin. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, grand et sec, se tenait derrière le comptoir lustré.

« Monsieur ? » lança l'employé, amène.

Phœnix hésita. Devait-il demander Iris sous le nom de Fey ou de Plantule ?

« Hum, bonjour. Est-ce que Mlle Fey est bien descendue à cet hôtel ? »

« Un instant, s'il vous plait. »

L'homme se pencha sur un vieil ordinateur. Tapotant su le clavier, il mit moins d'une minute à vérifier et à trouver le nom d'Iris dans le registre numérique.

« Mlle Fey, chambre 23. Tout à fait. Mais elle n'est pas dans sa chambre, monsieur », précisa l'employé en jetant un bref coup d'œil aux crochets où l'on accrochait les clés.

Ah, Fey... Encore une différence entre les deux jumelles, pensa amèrement Phœnix. L'une, adorée par son père avait eu le privilège de garder son nom, et l'autre avait mystérieusement eu celui de celle l'ayant délaissé. Son père voulait sûrement qu'aucun rapprochement ne soit fait entre lui et Iris. Quel...

« Soit poli, Phœnix », grinça Phœnix.

Mais aussitôt, il poussa un juron sonore qui fit se retourner un couple. Phœnix sortit de l'hôtel sans se retourner. Hunter avait raison, il était vraiment un parfait abrutit, parfois. Dès qu'Iris débarquait dans sa vie, il était indécis, confus. Son existence lui semblait soudain chaotique. Sauf quand il était avec elle. C'était dingue. La savoir là, tout près, sans pouvoir la voir ni la toucher le rendait _dingue_. La regarder, être près d'elle était une bouffée de rires, de sourires. Un nuage cotonneux. Trop doux pour être vrai.

Et lui, Phœnix, était resté un parfait idiot, complètement empoté dès qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

**OoO**

Dans la librairie, il faisait un peu noir. Dans le livre, tout était un peu brouillon. Dans ses souvenirs, tout était si beau. Iris ferma les yeux. Tout était tellement plus, dans ses rêves, que dans la réalité. Elle ferma le livre. Une autobiographie des pires criminels des dernières décennies. Dans ses rêves, elle avait une famille unie. Dans ses rêves, un homme brun lui tendait la main quand elle se rendait compte que le rêve n'en était pas un. Elle n'aurait jamais du revenir.

_**Alors, verdict ? J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Même si je le trouve, personnellement, plut plat que les deux précédents. C'est un peu fait exprès, aussi. Bien, maintenant, le bouton au milieu, qui devient d'un joli vert si vous cliquez dessus, vous tend littéralement les bras !**_


End file.
